Ceux qui restent
by Antig0ne
Summary: Nick Williamson & Alastor Maugrey font trembler le gratin de l'aristocratie sorcière en enquêtant sur un meurtre sanglant perpétré au sein même de Poudlard. De son côté, Amelia Bones voit son intégrité mise à rude épreuve dans un procès épique et qui s'éloigne de ses idéaux de justice. Bref, dans cette fiction, c'est Vigilance Constante.
1. Les ordres de Rufus Scrimgeour

L'univers, les personnages (du moins la majorité) et de nombreuses choses que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à JK Rowling. J'ai voulu écrire une histoire "policière", d'enquête tout du moins en m'attardant sur les personnages, donc différents points de vue. Tout a été relu et commenté par ma sœur. J'ai posté cette histoire sur un autre site en 2012, mais je ne l'avais encore pas posté ici. Voici le premier chapitre pour poser l'histoire et le contexte, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1. Les ordres de Rufus Scrimgeour.**

 _7 avril 1988_

Alastor Maugrey buvait tranquillement son thé noir sans sucre dans sa cuisine austère, en vérifiant l'état de ses scrutoscopes quand le feu dans sa cheminée en briques rouges se mit à grésiller. Il se retourna d'un bond vers sa glace à l'Ennemi, qui était accroché à côté de sa porte d'entrée, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le néant. Son regard se reposa sur l'âtre de sa cheminée et un visage fin entouré de cheveux longs que Maugrey connaissait bien puisqu'il le voyait tous les jours y était apparu.

\- Maugrey ! s'exclama l'homme.

\- Williamson ? dit l'Auror de sa voix rauque.

\- Un meurtre a été commis. À Poudlard ! Scrimgeour nous appelle d'urgence, déclara l'Auror qui portait le nom de Williamson d'une voix paniquée.

Si le directeur du bureau des Aurors en personne les appelait d'urgence, alors…

\- J'arrive ! grommela Maugrey.

\- Je suis déjà au bureau, à tout de suite.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Alastor Maugrey claudiqua jusqu'à sa chambre et enfila rapidement une veille robe de sorcier marron, puis, il prit de la poudre de cheminette dans une petite boîte en ivoire qui était au-dessus de sa cheminée, et la lança dans l'âtre.

\- Ministère de la magie !

Quelques instants plus tard, il atterrit sur le parquet de bois foncé du hall du Ministère de la magie. Il contourna la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur situé au fond du hall. Amos Diggory le salua de loin, ainsi que Ludo Verpey, qui était en grande discussion avec lui. Verpey venait d'entrer au Département des jeux et sports magiques, et il n'inspirait pas grande confiance au vieil Auror. Vigilance constante, pensa-t-il en rendant son salut à ses deux collègues. Il esquiva une note de service volante, et entra dans l'ascenseur.

\- Bonjour Mr Maugrey, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? dit Mafalda Hopkrik en entrant dans l'ascenseur à sa place.

\- Oui, grommela-t-il.

Quelle bavarde celle-là ! Il l'écoutait toujours, juste au cas où, mais globalement, il était exaspéré par son babillage. Une fois arrivés au deuxième étage, Mafalda rejoignit son bureau, et Alastor se dirigea vers le Quartier Général des Aurors. Il salua Eric Munch, le vigile, avant de pousser la lourde porte en bois du Quartier Général.

\- Ah Alastor, nous n'attendions plus que vous !

L'homme qui venait de parler était Rufus Scrimgeour, le directeur du bureau des Aurors. Ses cheveux fauve et broussailleux tombaient sur son regard perçant, il remonta ses lunettes en fer en s'adressant à Alastor Maugrey. C'était un homme que l'Auror appréciait pour sa perspicacité et son discernement. À côté de Scrimgeour, se tenait Nick Williamson, le coéquipier de Maugrey. Il portait une longue robe écarlate et semblait toujours aussi paniqué que quand il avait contacté Maugrey quelque temps plutôt. C'était un bon Auror, quoiqu'un peu émotif. Enfin, la dernière personne présente dans le bureau était Millicent Bagnold, ce qui était assez exceptionnel puisqu'il s'agissait de Madame la Ministre de la Magie. Millicent Bagnold était une petite femme aux cheveux gris, compétente et assez sèche.

\- Bonjour, grommela Maugrey.

\- Bien, je vais vous mettre au courant de l'affaire, déclara Scrimgeour en sortant quelques documents d'une pochette en carton qu'il tenait à la main.

Maugrey s'assit de façon à voir ses trois interlocuteurs et la porte d'entrée de la pièce, on ne savait jamais. Williamson se tordait les mains, et la Ministre avait un air très grave.

\- Tôt ce matin, à Poudlard, le corps de Scarlett Nott a été retrouvé par le professeur de potion dans un couloir menant aux cachots. Il en a tout de suite averti le directeur Dumbledore, et vous êtes attendus tous les deux à Poudlard dès demain pour enquêter sur ce crime horrible.

Le directeur du bureau sortit une photo du dossier. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs assez courts gisait sur le sol en pierre d'un couloir, probablement celui qui menait aux cachots dont Scrimgeour venait de parler. La fille avait le visage lacéré de griffures et le visage déformé par la peur. Elle était littéralement éventrée, ses organes et ses viscères étaient apparents et semblaient avoir été déplacés. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur le sol, ce qui laissait supposer que le crime avait été commis par la magie ou dans un autre lieu. On pouvait voir les souris et les araignées qui s'éloignaient du corps en vitesse sur la photo.

Williamson détourna les yeux de l'image, il en avait presque la nausée.

\- Le professeur de potions, c'est toujours Severus Rogue ? demanda Maugrey d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ses pensées.

\- Alastor, non ! Dumbledore nous a assuré de sa rédemption et de la confiance qu'il porte.

L'Auror se pencha vers son patron, et tapa sur la table d'un coup de poing sec qui fit sursauter Nick Willamson.

\- Vigilance constante !

Le faux œil de Maugrey se planta sur la porte.

\- Quelqu'un est là.

Scrimgeour ouvrit la porte à la volée, laissant apparaître Gawain Robards, un jeune Auror fraîchement recruté. Il sembla surpris, voir terrifié de voir son directeur ouvrir la porte, et il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds avec un air inquiet.

\- Que voulez-vous Robards ?

\- Je… Je venais voir Williamson…

\- Vous repasserez !

\- Bien, bien, Monsieur.

Il referma la porte violemment et se tourna vers les deux autres Aurors.

\- Bien, vous êtes donc chargé de l'affaire, voilà le dossier, déclara-t-il en désignant la pochette en carton qu'il tenait à l'instant.

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs Aurors du service, il est essentiel que cette affaire soit traitée dans les plus brefs délais et avec discrétion, dit alors la Ministre qui parlait pour la première fois de la matinée. Les Nott sont une famille très influente.

\- Bien sûr, nous ferons tout notre possible, annonça Williamson, avec l'approbation muette de Maugrey.

\- Nous devons rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Nott, nous allons donc vous laisser. Imaginez, le frère de la pauvre petite à huit ans ! Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir.

Sur ces paroles, Rufus Scrimgeour et Millicent Bagnold quittèrent le bureau des deux Aurors. Maugrey rouvrit la porte après leur départ, et appela Gawain Robards, qui rappliqua en vitesse.

\- Bien, je veux tout savoir d'elle ! Qui elle aimait, qui ne l'aimait pas, ce qu'elle mangeait, la couleur de son pyjama, le prénom de son arrière grande tante ! s'exclame Maugrey. Demain, nous serons à Poudlard.

\- Oui chef, je m'y mets tout de suite ! dit Robards en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

\- Ne m'appelle pas chef !

Maugrey et Williamson passèrent le reste de la matinée à étudier le dossier déjà constitué par Scrimgeour. Ce n'était que des dates de naissance, des bulletins de note, des photos de famille. Williamson ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux parents de la pauvre petite, ce qu'ils devaient ressentir en voyant leur fille là, étendue sur le sol. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la photo et les médicomages pourraient rétablir le corps pour l'enterrement. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent qui avait commis cet horrible crime ! Scarlett Nott méritait réparation.

À midi, Maugrey resta au bureau pour faire quelques recherches sur la famille Nott. Williamson rentra manger chez lui.

\- Ah chéri, tu es pile à l'heure pour le dîner ! s'exclama Abby Williamson en voyant son mari arriver dans leur cuisine par la cheminée.

\- Toujours Abby, je ne louperais pour rien au monde ton gratin de pomme de terre !

\- Papa !

Un petit garçon de trois ans portant une robe d'enfant violette à étoiles courait vers Williamson. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Auror et il prit son fils dans les bras.

\- Fais-moi tourner !

Obéissant à la demande de son fils, Williamson le fit tournoyer dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'Abby les appelle pour manger.

\- Tu seras là demain soir, pour le dîner avec les MacMillan ? le questionna Abby.

\- Justement Abby, je voulais te dire qu'il y a eu un nouvelle affaire urgente et je pars demain à Poudlard avec Maugrey, lui appris l'Auror.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce dîner est convenu depuis des mois ! Tu n'es jamais à la maison en ce moment, il y a toujours une nouvelle affaire !

\- Les meurtriers ne prennent pas de vacances Abby, et mon métier est de les arrêter !

\- Marty a trois ans, il a besoin de son père, claqua Abby.

\- Ne me culpabilise pas, s'énerva Williamson. Et pense un peu à cette fille de dix-sept ans qui est morte éventrée ! Que doivent penser ses parents ?

\- Tu te soucies plus des parents d'une inconnue que de ton propre fils !

\- C'est entièrement faux, et tu le sais !

Alors que ses parents criaient, Marty se mit à pleurer.

\- Oh chéri, ne pleurs pas, maman est là, le rassura Abby.

Abby prit son fils dans ses bras en jetant un regard assassin à son mari. Finalement, Marty se calma et le repas se termina dans le calme.

\- Bon, je retourne au Ministère, à ce soir.

Nick Williamson prit le réseau de Cheminette sans réponse de son épouse. Il retourna à son bureau où Maugrey lisait encore les dossiers sur l'affaire en mangeant un sandwich à la dinde. Alastor Maugrey avait passé toute sa pause de midi sans s'arrêter de travailler une minute. Désormais, il connaissait le dossier de Scarlett Nott sur le bout des doigts, il avait quelques questions sur des détails, auxquelles Dumbledore aurait les réponses, et il commencerait les interrogatoires dès demain. La chose que Maugrey aimait le moins, après les Mangemorts, c'était les tueurs en liberté. Et visiblement, il y avait un tueur en liberté.

Il leva à peine les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il savait que c'était Williamson qui revenait de sa pause. Il connaissait sa démarche et l'avait entendu arrivé depuis sa sortie de l'ascenseur. De plus, son scrutoscope n'avait émis aucun sifflement. Williamson se remit au travail sans dire un mot, ce que Maugrey appréciait. Les sorciers qui passaient des heures à la machine à thé avant de se mettre au boulot, cela l'exaspérait presque autant que les tueurs en liberté.

Robards toqua à la porte entrouverte avec hésitation.

\- Oui ? aboya Maugrey.

\- Les médicomages qui étudient le corps veulent vous voir, dit le jeune homme en tremblant.

\- Très bien, nous y allons.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond, attrapant leurs capes. Ils descendirent jusque dans le hall, et prirent le réseau de cheminées pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. La sorcière d'accueil, qui semblait toujours un peu surchargée, leur donna deux badges pour leur permettre de rejoindre le sous-sol où se trouvait la morgue.

\- Ah bonjour Monsieur Maugrey, cela faisait presque longtemps que vous n'étiez pas descendu dans mes quartiers ! s'exclama la médicomage qui les attendait devant la sortie de l'ascenseur.

\- Bonjour Miriam, alors qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur la fille Nott ?

Miriam Strout les guida dans un long couloir et ils arrivèrent une salle sobre, meublée d'un grand lit au centre et d'armoires remplies de bocaux. Sur le lit, le corps de Scarlett Nott était allongé, toujours ouvert, et les organes sortis et mis dans des bocaux.

\- C'est vraiment un carnage, le tueur s'est acharné sur cette pauvre fille !

Elle tourna autour du lit et leur montra une blessure à la base du cou.

\- Elle est morte de façon moldue, on lui a tranché la gorge. Mais il faut savoir qu'elle a souffert avant, leur expliqua-t-elle.

\- Elle a été torturée ? demanda Williamson.

\- Probablement oui. Elle a été frappée, je suppose que c'est au moment où ils l'ont enlevé, puis son corps a été torturé par des sortilèges de magie très ancienne. Mais son corps a aussi été profané après sa mort. Je ne sais pas encore tout car c'est vraiment de la vieille magie.

\- Ils étaient plusieurs ? la questionna Nick Williamson.

\- Je pense oui, sinon ils n'auraient pas pus la maîtriser si facilement. Sa baguette a été cassé, ajouta-t-elle, en leur montrant un bocal qui contenait des morceaux de bois et des filaments de poils de licorne.

Maugrey prit le bocal dans sa main et observa longuement la baguette, se demandant qui pouvait être assez barge pour torturé ainsi un corps et briser la baguette de son propriétaire.

\- Monsieur Ollivander va venir l'étudier dès que possible.

\- Nous allons à Poudlard demain, vous nous enverrez les résultats par hibou, déclara Williamson.

\- Bien, j'en aurais pour un moment à finir d'analyser le corps, déclara Miriam. Je vous jure, je n'en peux plus de toutes ces horreurs, je vais essayer de me faire muter aux pathologies des sortilèges !

Après avoir examiné une dernière fois la baguette, Maugrey et Williamson quittèrent la pièce pour retourner au bureau des Aurors. Scrimgeour les y attendait.

\- L'entretien avec les Nott ne s'est pas trop mal passé, je me suis personnellement engagé à retrouver le meurtrier de leur fille, j'attends de vous des résultats.

\- Nous allons y veiller, Rufus, déclara Maugrey.

\- Oui, nous ferons tout notre possible, ajouta Williamson.

Durant l'après-midi, les deux Aurors étudièrent les trombinoscopes des élèves de Poudlard, et relurent le dossier pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Les choses sérieuses commenceraient le lendemain.

Nick Williamson rentra chez lui un peu inquiet à l'idée d'y avoir laissé une épouse en colère. Son fils jouait tranquillement avec son crapaud en peluche, et Abby lisait Sorcière Hebdo quand il rentra à la maison. Elle travaillait comme serveuse aux Trois Balais quand il l'avait rencontrée, et après la naissance de Marty, elle avait arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper de lui. L'Auror avait toujours l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle lui reprochait quand elle s'énervait sur ses horaires de travail très flexible et ses déplacements professionnels. Il embrassa sa femme et monta préparer sa valise, ils allaient sûrement reste plusieurs jours sur place. Puis, il prépara une soupe au potiron pour le repas du soir et finit la vaisselle. Abby continuait de lire sans lui accorder un regard.

\- On mange ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Marty arriva en sautillant, réjouissant son père. Le repas débuta dans le calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby lance :

\- Alors tu pars demain matin ? Tu as vu, Marty, ton papa t'abandonne ?

\- Abby, s'exclama l'Auror, ne fait pas ça ! C'est le travail, c'est comme ça, tu connaissais mon job avant de m'épouser.

\- Tu te laisses trop faire, ils pourraient comprendre que tu as un fils maintenant !

\- C'est ridicule, Maugrey y va aussi, se justifia Nick Williamson.

\- Maugrey n'a pas de famille, il n'a personne !

\- Ne soit pas si amère Abby, il a vécu la guerre, déclara Nick.

\- Nous aussi, ce n'est pas pour cela que je te menace avec ma baguette quand tu rentres au milieu de la nuit.

\- De toute façon, dit-il, c'est décidé, je pars demain. Cette enquête me tient à cœur.

Son épouse ne répondit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle savait bien que le travail de Nick était toute sa vie, et ça ne voulait pas dire que Marty et elle ne comptaient pas, c'était juste que son travail le passionnait. Après tout, il arrêtait des criminels, elle aurait dû être fière ! Mais parfois, elle l'aurait voulu rien que pour elle. Elle le partagerait toujours avec le bureau des Aurors.

Pendant ce temps, Alastor Maugrey n'avait pas toutes ces considérations et remplissait sa valise de son capteur de dissimulation, d'un scrutoscope de poche, de livres d'ancienne magie, et du dossier de Scarlett Nott. Il ne dormit que d'un œil, étant toujours sur le qui vive.


	2. Branle-bas de combat à Poudlard

**Chapitre 2. Branle-bas de combat à Poudlard.**

 _8 avril 1988_

\- Dumbledore est très inquiet, vous savez ! Les élèves aussi bien sûr, ils sont terrifiés. Et la petite Babette, oh la pauvre fille ! Elle est partie de mon cours en pleurant ce matin, je n'ai rien dit, parfois il faut savoir être clément, vous savez !

Le professeur McGonagall marchait à grands pas rapides en débitant son discours, suivi par Alastor Maugrey et Nick Williamson. Les deux hommes étaient arrivés il y a quelques instants à Poudlard, et la directrice adjointe les guidait jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, et monté une dizaine d'escaliers mouvants, ils arrivèrent devant une statue de gargouille qu'il connaissait pour être l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

\- Gnomes au poivre ! lança la directrice ajointe.

La gargouille s'écarta révélant un escalier en colimaçon qui se mit à monter tout seul dès lors que les trois sorciers étaient montés sur les marches. Ils arrivèrent à une porte en chêne, que le professeur McGonagall ouvrit sans toquer. Williamson, comme Maugrey, étaient déjà venus de nombreuses fois dans le bureau du directeur, que soit lors de leurs études ou pour des enquêtes.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire, le professeur Dumbledore leur tournait le dos et regardait par une fenêtre l'air pensif.

\- Alastor, Nick, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Dommage que ce soit dans de si graves circonstances ! s'exclama le directeur.

\- En effet, mais nous allons résoudre ce mystère.

\- J'y compte bien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton soudain plus sombre.

Le phénix du directeur émit un cri faible, l'oiseau majestueux semblait proche de la résurrection. Le directeur s'assit derrière son bureau, indiquant aux trois autres sorciers de faire de même.

\- Nous avons quelques détails à mettre au clair avant de partir dans nos investigations, annonça Maugrey.

\- Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Tout d'abord, questionna-t-il, qui est cette Babette dont vous nous parliez, professeur McGonagall ?

\- Babette Dunstan est, enfin était, la meilleure amie de Scarlett Nott. Elles sont dans la même maison, à Serpentard, déclara la directrice adjointe.

Williamson prenait des notes tandis que Maugrey posait les questions, c'était leur façon de fonctionner depuis le début. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et, sans se vanter, Williamson pouvait dire qu'ils étaient assez efficaces.

\- Bien, la fille avait-elle un petit ami ?

\- Oui, Myron Wagtail, un garçon de ma maison, leur apprit Minerva.

Le professeur McGonagall était également la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, la maison que fréquentait les deux Aurors lors de leur passage à Poudlard.

\- Et c'est donc le professeur Rogue qui a découvert le corps ? demanda Willamson.

\- Oui, mais il n'est aucunement suspect, déclara le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Bien sûr, nous lui poserons tout de même quelques questions… Sur la découverte du corps, précisa Maugrey.

\- Vigilance constante, hein ? dit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

Après quelques questions pratiques, les deux Aurors furent conduits par le professeur McGonagall à leur quartier. Leurs appartements se situaient au sixième étage du château. Les deux Aurors entrèrent dans un petit salon chaleureux, il y avait une porte de chaque côté de la cheminée qui donnait chacune sur une chambre confortable. C'était plus que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude lors de leurs missions.

\- Vous pourrez manger dans la grande salle, les élèves ont été prévenus de votre arrivée. Et la salle de bain des professeurs, située au quatrième étage, est à votre disposition. Le mot de passe est « Hydraulique ».

\- Bien, merci de l'accueil, déclara Williamson.

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires, Maugrey installa son capteur de Dissimulation sur la table du salon et glissa son plus petit scrutoscope dans sa poche. Ils partirent directement pour interroger les élèves, avec le trombinoscope à la main.

\- On commence par le petit-ami ? proposa Williamson.

\- Ah ta fameuse théorie, c'est toujours le mari, hein ? se moqua Maugrey.

\- C'est tout de même très fréquent, se justifia son collègue en souriant.

\- Bon, si j'en crois l'emploi du temps que nous a donné le professeur McGonagall, il sort de botanique dans cinq minutes.

Les deux Aurors se rendirent donc dans le parc du château, ils s'approchèrent d'un groupe en pleine discussion.

\- Il paraît que Maugrey est ici, c'est une légende ce type ! s'exclama une fille aux cheveux roses.

\- On raconte qu'il aurait rempli à lui tout seul la moitié des geôles d'Azkaban, ajouta un grand roux.

\- Et c'est vrai, déclara Maugrey.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix bourrue de l'Auror, et ils se retournèrent dans un même geste.

\- Qui est Myron Wagtail ? demanda Williamson.

\- Qui le cherche ?

\- C'est toi ? l'interrogea Williamson. Nous sommes Aurors, tu vas nous suivre, on doit te parler.

Myron Wagtail hocha la tête, mit son sac sur son épaule et les suivit sous les murmures de ses camarades. C'était un type de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, visiblement pas très sportif, et Williamson remarqua aussi qu'il venait de pleurer. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible. Les trois sorciers s'éloignèrent du groupe, décidant de rester à l'extérieur pour discuter. Les trois hommes marchaient le long des berges du lac.

\- Alors, comment ça va ? commença Williamson.

Il essayait toujours de compatir avec les suspects, cela les incitait à se confier à lui. Maugrey et Williamson étaient très forts dans le rôle du bon et du mauvais flic, comme quoi tout n'était pas à jeter chez les moldus, il y avait de bonnes idées.

\- Comment ça pourrait aller ? Ma petite amie est morte ! dit Myron Wagtail d'une voix énervée.

\- Ça va, ça va, calme toi, on est là pour découvrir qui a commis ce crime !

\- Et bien, j'espère que vous allez vite le trouver et qu'il va souffrir ce veracrasse puant, grogna le Gryffondor.

\- Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour que la justice soit faite, déclara Williamson.

\- Bon, continua Maugrey, tout allait bien entre Scarlett et toi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que tout allait bien, je l'adorais.

\- Tu ne lui connaissais pas d'ennemis ? insista l'Auror.

\- Non, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu la…

Le Gryffondor ne finit pas sa phrase et fondit en larmes, il s'arrêta de marcher, s'appuyant sur un arbre. Il hoquetait des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles, et Williamson posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune gars, sans savoir quoi faire. Pourquoi diable n'étaient-ils pas formés par des psychomages ! Ce serait utile vu tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Écoutez, dit alors Myron Wagtail en se reprenant, j'étais vraiment amoureux de Scarlett, j'étais fou d'elle ! Jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal et je ne comprends pas qui a pu lui faire ça. Si je trouve ce mec, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau !

\- D'accord petit, on a compris. On va te laisser te reposer un peu, tu en as besoin, déclara Maugrey.

\- Vous avez parlé à Babsi déjà ?

\- Babsi ? demanda Williamson étonné.

\- Babette, sa meilleure amie. Elle saura peut-être vous aider.

\- On voulait lui parler, ouais, confirma Maugrey. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Elle doit sûrement être à la bibliothèque, elle n'a pas cours à cette heure-là, leur apprit le Gryffondor.

\- Merci petit.

Nick Williamson et Alastor Maugrey se dirigèrent en silence vers le château, laissant le Gryffondor retourner vers ses amis. Les pensées de Williamson s'égaraient, il se demandait si Wagtail était capable de commettre un tel crime, avait-il la carrure d'un tueur ? Il loucha sur son coéquipier et mentor, qui, malgré sa jambe de bois, marchait trois pas devant lui. Depuis son entrée au bureau des Aurors, Nick Williamson respectait et admirait le fameux Auror même si ses méthodes étaient parfois peu orthodoxes, et même s'il était clairement paranoïaque. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, toute l'Angleterre sorcière serait surveillée. Il s'était toujours demandé si Maugrey avait un dossier sur lui. Il était évident qu'il avait des dossiers compromettants sur les personnalités du monde magique. Et malgré tout ses défauts, le bureau des Aurors perdrait un très bon élément, voir le meilleur, quand il prendrait sa retraite. Enfin, s'il la prenait un jour.

Ils arrivèrent au château, toujours sans échanger un mot. Nick Williamson avait du mal à se souvenir de l'emplacement de la bibliothèque, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas passé beaucoup de temps durant ses études à Poudlard. Mais Maugrey semblait savoir où se diriger, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Les deux Aurors entrèrent en silence et repérèrent une fille, assise seule, ressemblant à la photo de Babette Dunstan qu'ils avaient récupérée le matin même.

\- Babette Dunstan ? chuchota Williamson à l'attention de la jeune fille.

\- Oui ?

\- Nous sommes les deux Aurors chargé de l'enquête sur Scarlett Nott, acceptes-tu de nous parler ?

À l'instar de Myron Wagtail, elle hocha la tête et mit son sac sur épaule. Ils sortirent la bibliothèque avant que Madame Pince ne les réprimande. Auror ou pas, elle était intraitable. C'était bien une chose dont se souvenait Maugrey sur la bibliothécaire, car malgré son âge avancé, celui de Madame Pince l'était encore plus, puisqu'elle était arrivée en poste lors de la septième année de l'Auror.

Babette s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre, regardant les Aurors comme si elle attendait un signe pour se mettre à parler.

\- Alors, Scarlett était ta meilleure amie ? demanda Williamson.

\- Ouais, on est, enfin était, amie depuis la première année. Il n'y a pas d'autres filles à Serpentard dans notre année, alors forcément ça limite, mais heureusement on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Était sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ne m'habituerais pas à en parler au passé ! finit-elle en haussant la voix.

Maugrey eut l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer, et il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de se coltiner un deuxième adolescent dépressif dans la journée. Heureusement, elle ne s'effondra pas, et Williamson continua l'interrogatoire.

\- Tu t'entendais bien avec Myron, son petit-ami ?

Babette Dunstan eut un regard moqueur.

\- Sérieusement ? dit-elle. C'est un Gryffondor et je suis une Serpentard, vous ne voyez pas d'incompatibilité ?

\- Ils étaient pourtant en couple et dans différentes maisons, fit remarquer Maugrey.

\- Oui, et je ne peux pas dire que ça m'enchantait de voir ma meilleure amie agir ainsi. Mais, voyez-vous, leurs parents habitent dans le même village, alors ils se connaissent, euh connaissaient, depuis longtemps. Et c'est un sang pur, c'est-à-dire que c'est pas l'idéal mais ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Alors, tu désapprouvais son histoire avec Myron ? insista Williamson.

\- Oui, enfin non, je ne lui ai jamais dit de ne pas sortir avec lui, mais je n'ai jamais d'effort pour être ami avec Myron, expliqua Babette. C'était sa vie privée, et ça restait, et restera toujours, ma meilleure amie.

\- Ok, je vois. Lui connais-tu des ennemis ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Non pas que je sache, enfin rien de sérieux, car il y avait des Serpentards qui se moquaient d'elle à cause de Myron mais je pense qu'ils auraient été jusqu'à la tuer !

\- On ne sait jamais, vigilance constante !

La Serpentard parut ne pas saisir la remarque de Maugrey, et les deux Aurors prirent congé, décidant qu'ils lui avait assez parlé pour la journée. Maugrey aurait vraiment voulu interroger Severus Rogue, mais Dumbledore n'était pas pour, évidemment. Mais, on ne savait jamais, tout pouvait arriver ! Ils retournèrent un moment à leur chambre et Maugrey vérifia que rien ne lui avait dérobé ainsi que l'état de scrutoscope, puis ils descendirent manger dans la grande salle.

La majorité des élèves les regardaient en chuchotant, et Maugrey était sûr que les rumeurs n'avaient pas mis long feu à faire le tour du château. Peut-être qu'un élève viendrait spontanément leur parler dès le lendemain ? Mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus, ils allaient devoir secouer l'arbre avant que les fruits ne tombent.

\- Bon, on interroge qui demain ? demanda Williamson, une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans leurs appartements.

\- Qui interrogerais-tu si je n'étais pas là ?

\- Les autres Serpentards, dit Williamson sans réfléchir. De plus, Babette Dunstan nous a bien dit que certains se moquaient de la victime.

\- Je suis d'accord, on interrogera les autres élèves de septième année pour commencer. Alors, tu as l'impression que ta théorie du petit-ami se confirme ? questionna Maugrey.

\- Ouais, c'est possible qu'il l'ait tué dans un accès de colère ou de jalousie, il semble possessif vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais attendons d'en savoir plus.

Alastor s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, tout en gardant son œil magique sur la porte et sur la fenêtre, tandis que son vrai œil regardait son interlocuteur.

\- Quelle était ta matière préférée à Poudlard ? demanda Williamson après un moment de silence.

\- La défense contre les forces du mal, évidemment.

\- Hum, c'est vrai que c'est évident, dit l'Auror d'un ton songeur. Mais, tu vois, je préférais les soins aux créatures magiques, c'était vraiment la matière qui me plaisait le plus. J'ai eu optimal à mon Aspic de soins aux créatures magiques.

Nick Williamson resta pensif, et son collègue ne disait rien non plus. C'était étrange de revenir à Poudlard, plein de souvenir lui revenait sans qu'il le veuille. Il était assailli par son passé, des choses qu'il pensait avoir oublié et enterré lui revenait sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas toujours désagréable, mais cela le faisait tout de même un peu douter.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment voulu être soigneur, je voulais faire régner l'ordre, arrêter les criminels, ce genre de chose. C'est ce que l'on fait, non ?

\- Ouais, maugréa son collègue.

Il appréciait Williamson, mais parfois, il parlait trop. Maugrey savait pourquoi il vivait seul, outre le fait qu'on ne pouvait jamais avoir totalement confiance en quelqu'un, il aimait sa tranquillité silencieuse.

 _9 avril 1988_

\- Bon, on commence ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider, mais allons-y.

Williamson et Maugrey étaient face à Herbert Montague, Serpentard de septième année, connaissant Scarlett Nott et potentiellement suspect. La journée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, Maugrey avait insisté pour parler au professeur Rogue, ce qui n'avait rien appris de plus aux deux Aurors que ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Williamson avait le sentiment que dès qu'ils se déplaçaient dans les couloirs, on chuchotait sur eux, on parlait du crime. Inévitablement, cette histoire était sur toutes les lèvres.

Herbert Montague était le premier élève qu'ils interrogeaient, il était assis devant eux dans un bureau que le professeur McGonagall leur avait passé. Williamson se souvenait bien du frère aîné de Montague qui était quelques années en dessous de lui à Poudlard. Herbert, comme son frère, était assez baraqué et avec des cheveux châtains coupés courts.

\- Alors, tu connaissais bien Scarlett Nott ? demanda Williamson.

\- Pas plus que ça, répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourtant, tu as été dans sa classe durant sept années.

\- Oui, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on était très proche, marmonna le Serpentard.

\- Hum… que pensais-tu de son petit-ami, Myron ?

Herbert Montague fronça les narines, et eut un air de dégoût qui en disait long.

\- Ce n'était pas mes affaires, c'était sa vie.

Visiblement, Maugrey n'était pas convaincu par les dires du Serpentard.

\- Les autres Serpentards s'entendaient-ils bien avec elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous leur demanderez.

\- Bien sûr, nous le ferons, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? insista Maugrey

\- Je pense qu'il y a d'autres pistes à explorer, dit-il en se penchant avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne plaisait pas du tout aux deux collègues.

\- Quelles pistes ? demanda Williamson.

\- Eh bien, l'hybride qui sert de garde-chasse, Hagrid, n'a-t-il pas été condamné pour un crime quand il était élève ici ?

Cette fois, ce fut Maugrey qui esquissa un signe de dégoût.

\- Dumbledore ne croit pas qu'Hagrid soit coupable, dit l'Auror.

\- Bien sûr, Dumbledore est l'ami de tout le monde, lança Montague d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce ton ! s'exclama Maugrey.

\- Bien, lança Williamson, coupant son collègue. Je pense qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui, si nous avons d'autres questions, nous reviendrons vous voir.

Williamson s'était levé en parlant, il voulait arrêter cet entretien avant que ça tourne mal. Le Serpentard quitta la pièce en gardant son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer la porte, l'Auror remarqua qu'il portait un étrange collier qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- C'est vraiment un sale type, grogna Maugrey une fois que le Serpentard fut parti.

\- J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que son grand frère, c'était son portrait craché, un peu raciste sur les bords et pas vraiment opposé à tu-sais-qui.

Maugrey hocha la tête en marmonnant des mots que Williamson ne comprit pas.

\- Faut qu'on envoie un hibou à Scrimgeour pour lui parler de l'avancée de l'enquête, déclara Maugrey.

\- L'avancée de l'enquête ? s'exclama Williamson. Quelle avancée ?

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, on a plusieurs pistes.

Williamson regarda son aîné sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait, encore une fois, l'Auror avait un Poudlard Express d'avance.

Une fois le compte-rendu fait au directeur du bureau des Aurors, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à relire le dossier et leurs notes. Mener une enquête, ce n'était toujours être sur le terrain et courir après des criminels, il fallait aussi faire de la paperasse, de la paperasse et de la paperasse. Et ça, pensait amèrement Williamson, on ne le découvre qu'une fois que l'on est diplômé et en poste.


	3. Interrogatoires chez les Serpentards

**Chapitre 3. Interrogatoires chez les Serpentards.**

 _10 avril 1988_

Nick Williamson et Alastor Maugrey avaient décidé d'interroger les deux autres élèves masculins de Serpentard. Le premier à être convoqué était Josh Dorny et il était en retard. Les deux collègues attendaient dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, comme la veille. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme enrobé en uniforme vert et argent.

\- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il, je ne me souvenais plus de l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, installes-toi, tu es bien Josh Dorny ?

-Oui, oui, c'est moi, répondit le Serpentard en bégayant.

\- Alors Josh, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ? lui demanda Williamson.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Connaissais-tu Scarlett Nott ? questionna Maugrey.

\- Oui, elle était dans ma classe, mais ce n'était pas mon amie.

\- Tu sais si quelqu'un lui en voulait ?

\- Non, enfin Herbert vous a déjà tout dit, avoua Dorny.

\- Herbert Montague ? s'étonna Williamson.

\- Oui, il vous a déjà tout dit, je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Herbert est ton ami ? insista Maugrey.

Il posait les questions rapidement, à la suite, sans laisser le temps à Josh Dorny de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

\- Évidemment, il ne vous l'a pas dit ? C'est mon meilleur ami, s'exclama le Serpentard.

\- Hum, bien sûr, mais tu ne peux rien nous dire de plus ?

\- Tout le monde n'était pas ravi qu'elle soit avec ce Gryffondor, Wagtail je crois, admit Dorny.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont jamais été en bons termes, tout le monde le sait, dit Josh Dorny en haussant les épaules.

\- As-tu déjà réellement écouté la chanson du Choixpeau ? Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient très amis, raconta Williamson d'une voix douce, ils ont créé Poudlard ensemble, ensuite ils ont eu un différend. Herbert et toi, vous n'avez jamais eu de différend ?

Le visage du Serpentard pâlit, puis il se reprit, mais cela n'échappa à l'œil vigilant de Maugrey.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, nous sommes amis.

\- Oui, les meilleurs amis, on a compris, grogna Maugrey. Bon, tu n'as rien d'autre à nous dire ?

Pendant un moment, Williamson eut le sentiment que Josh Dorny avait quelque chose d'autre à leur dire, mais celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Non, rien Monsieur.

Nick Williamson s'avança pour ouvrir la porte, et Josh Dorny sortit du bureau, et alors que l'Auror le regardait s'éloigner, il vit Herbert Montague surgir d'une salle de classe et attraper le bras de son camarade. Ils marchèrent tous les deux, et Montague parlait à voix basse en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Tu as vu ? s'exclama Williamson.

\- Quoi ? marmonna son collègue.

\- Montague attendait Dorny, lui apprit l'Auror.

Maugrey passa la tête par la porte, mais ils avaient déjà disparu du couloir.

\- Ce type ne me dit rien qui vaille. Aucun d'eux ne nous a dit la vérité ! Ils mentent comme ils respirent.

Tandis que son collègue parlait, Williamson ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait entendu ce refrain tant de fois, il avait l'impression de connaître Alastor Maugrey par cœur. Enfin, l'Auror gardait ses secrets bien à l'abri, mais ses réactions devenaient de plus en plus prévisibles pour Williamson. Les deux collègues déjeunèrent ensemble dans le bureau, puis ils se rendirent dans le hall, attendant que le dernier Serpentard qu'ils avaient a interrogé sortent de la Grande Salle.

-Esmael Scabior ? demanda Maugrey d'une voix forte en s'approchant d'un groupe de Serpentard.

\- Oui ?

Un jeune homme coiffé d'une façon faussement négligée et aux yeux cerclés de noir se retourna et dévisagea longuement les deux collègues.

\- Vous êtes les Aurors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Oui, nous voudrions te parler, commença Williamson.

\- Fort bien, j'arrive.

Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille d'une élève de Serpentard qui était à côté de lui, puis il caressa la joue d'une autre, et partit, laissant derrière lui deux filles énamourées. Williamson ne pouvait pas nier que le Serpentard était séduisant, mais cela l'exaspérait étrangement. Peut-être parce que lui-même n'avait jamais eu ce physique avantageux et le succès qui va avec ?

\- Tu connaissais Scarlett Nott ? lui demanda sèchement Williamson.

\- Hum, une fille agréable, mais nous n'étions pas très proche, avoua Scabior.

\- Personne ne semble avoir été réellement proche d'elle, remarqua Maugrey.

\- Eh bien, Miss Dunstan et le Gryffondor avec lequel elle entretenait une relation semblaient assez proche d'elle.

\- Et toi, de qui es-tu proche ?

\- De beaucoup de filles, comme vous avez pu le voir, répondit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'une.

Il jouait négligemment avec sa bague, l'enfilant et l'enlevant pendant qu'il parlait, et cela agaçait vraiment Williamson. D'ailleurs, tout chez ce type l'agaçait. Trop beau pour être honnête.

\- Sais-tu si elle avait des ennemis ?

Esmael Scabior éclata de rire en entendant la question, il se pencha vers Williamson et murmura presque pour répondre.

\- Ici, tout le monde a des ennemis, mais je n'en connais aucun qui aurait pu tuer Miss Nott.

\- Avez-vous eu des différends, elle et toi ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Non, je vous ai dit que je ne la connaissais pas très bien. Et puis, est-ce que je ressemble à un homme capable de tuer si sauvagement une jeune femme de sa connaissance ? ironisa le Serpentard.

\- Un homme est capable de tout par amour, répondit Williamson.

Le Serpentard se mit à nouveau à rire.

\- Si c'était par amour, ce n'est pas cette femme, ni aucune autre, que j'aurais tué, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Williamson.

\- Hum, bien, commença Williamson d'une voix gênée.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune idée de la personne qui aurait pu commettre ce crime ? continua Maugrey venant en aide à son coéquipier.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, un homme est capable de tout par amour, répliqua Scabior.

\- Tu penses à Myron Wagtail ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il. Mais ce pourrait être n'importe qui finalement, peut-être quelqu'un qui aurait tué totalement au hasard, comme Lafcadio, qui est ainsi devenu le prisonnier de l'acte gratuit.

Williamson ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que disait le Serpentard.

\- En gros, tu n'as aucune piste, résuma Maugrey.

\- Aucune et toutes à la fois, continua-t-il en souriant, laissant son regard perturbant s'arrêter sur celui de Williamson.

\- Bien, merci de ton aide, on te contactera si besoin, déclara alors l'Auror pour clore l'entretien.

\- Très bien, adieu, dit le Serpentard dans un souffle, et il s'éloigna avec une démarche chaloupée.

Les deux Aurors partirent en direction de leurs quartiers.

\- On en aura vu des types bizarres aujourd'hui, marmonna Maugrey, nous devons rester vigilants.

\- Je dirais même plus, vigilance constante ! s'exclama Nick Williamson en souriant.

\- Serait-ce une moquerie Williamson ? dit Maugrey en souriant.

\- Je n'oserais pas !

Soudain, un hibou vient frapper à la fenêtre du petit salon des deux collègues. Williamson reconnut immédiatement le hibou de sa femme et il sut que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il se frappa le front en réalisant qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit depuis son départ. Abby allait être furieuse ! La lettre l'exhortait à rentrer, qu'il devait participer à l'éducation de Marty, que son fils le réclamait auprès de lui et qu'Abby s'inquiétait.

\- Ma femme m'a écrit, mon fils me réclame et elle aussi, expliqua Williamson à son collègue.

\- Ouais, rentre pour la journée de demain, j'irais voir Hagrid et Dumbledore.

\- Hagrid ? s'étonna Williamson.

\- Je vais quand même parler de la piste de Montague, se justifia Maugrey.

\- Ok, si tu veux. Je pense que l'on devrait aussi surveiller le petit-ami et ce Montague, on pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus, proposa Williamson.

\- Ouais.

\- Et Montague avait un collier étrange aussi, ajouta l'Auror, je ne l'ai pas bien vu, mais cela me disait quelque chose. J'irais peut-être à la bibliothèque.

\- Bon, nous avons du pain sur la planche, conclut Maugrey.

Suite à leur discussion les deux collègues se rendirent dans leur chambre respective. Williamson prépara quelques affaires pour retourner chez lui le lendemain et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ayant hâte de revoir son fils le lendemain.

 _11 avril 1988_

Williamson était rentré chez sa femme, et Maugrey était à la fois soulagé d'être un peu seul, et également nauséeux dans cette solitude imposée, alors que son esprit bouillonnait et qu'il avait besoin de confrontation spirituelle. Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres du château.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? appela Maugrey en voyant la directrice adjointe sortir de son bureau.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

\- Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore, savez-vous où il est ?

\- Le directeur est occupé aujourd'hui, lui apprit-elle, vous ne pourrez pas le voir.

\- Hum, c'est contrariant, marmonna Maugrey.

Le regard réprobateur de la directrice adjointe fut la seule réponse que reçu l'Auror. Alastor Maugrey était un bon élément du bureau des Aurors, Minerva McGonagall en était sûre, mais il était parfois trop emporté. Elle ne savait pas comment l'Auror Williamson arrivait à travailler avec lui, mais après tout, ils résolvaient positivement la majorité de leurs affaires. La paranoïa avait peut-être du bon finalement.

\- Il est nécessaire que je m'entretienne avec lui !

\- Il sera disponible demain, finit par répondre la directrice ajointe.

Il grommela quelques mots qui échappèrent à Minerva McGonagall, malgré son ouïe fine.

\- Du nouveau dans l'affaire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelques pistes, mais encore rien de sérieux.

\- Bon, bon, très bien… dit-elle, songeuse.

L'Auror prit congé du professeur McGonagall, et se dirigea vers le parc, il voulait essayer de parler à Hagrid même s'il n'avait pas pu voir le professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Le temps était toujours doux, la météo ne se préoccupait pas des drames terrestres.

Alastor Maugrey traversa le parc rapidement, avec des grandes enjambées, et il fut vite à la cabane d'Hagrid. Celui-ci était entrain d'arracher les mauvaises herbes de son potager lorsque l'Auror s'approcha.

\- Rubeus Hagrid ?

\- Ah bonjour, Monsieur Maugrey, dit le garde-chasse en se relevant. Vous voulez du thé ? des gâteaux ?

\- Non, merci, déclina poliment Maugrey. J'avais quelques questions.

\- Viens Crockdur, entrez Monsieur.

Hagrid était retourné à sa cabane et avait ouvert la porte. Une fois à l'intérieure, il lança un bout de steak à son chien, puis il servit deux tasses de thé malgré le refus de l'Auror. Maugrey repoussa sa tasse sans y goûter, et commença à parler.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Oh oui, pour la mort de cette pauvre petite, répondit Hagrid en reniflant.

Le garde-chasse avala bruyamment une grande gorgée de thé.

\- Quelle histoire, la pauvre petite, très gentille, oh oui, très polie. Elle ne causait pas de problèmes hein.

\- Et son copain ? interrogea Maugrey.

\- Myron ? Ah, il aime la musique lui, comme la fille d'Andromeda, elle est gentille aussi elle. Scarlett, son copain l'aimait beaucoup, hein, continua Hagrid en reniflant à nouveau.

Il prit son mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux, avant de se resservir du thé. Crockdur s'était levé et il venait frotter sa tête contre les jambes de son maître comme pour le réconforter.

\- Vous parliez de son copain ?

\- Ah oui, un chic type, très amoureux, très attaché à elle, vraiment attaché à elle, oui.

\- Hum, je vois. Vous connaissez Herbert Montague ? ajouta Maugrey.

\- Serpentard aussi, hein ? demanda Hagrid. Non, je ne le connais pas vraiment.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur un meurtre qui a eut lieu dans le passé, ici, à Poudlard, lorsque vous étiez élève.

Hagrid se leva d'un coup et Crockdur partit de réfugier dans un coin en gémissant.

\- Je n'ai pas tué cette fille, Dumbledore me croit, se justifia Hagrid, vous lui demanderez, ah un grand homme Dumbledore…

\- Hagrid…

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait à cette fille, enfin ce n'est pas ce qu'à penser le Ministère, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à Lui, oh non, c'est sûr même.

\- Hagrid, s'exclama l'Auror.

Le garde-chasse s'arrêta de parler, et parut soudain confus. Il se rassit et reprit encore une fois du thé.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez coupable, surtout si Dumbledore vous croit.

Hagrid acquiesça sombrement, comme s'il repensait à toute cette histoire plutôt glauque. Alastor Maugrey posa quelques questions supplémentaires au garde-chasse, mais il n'apprit rien de plus, il repartit certain qu'Hagrid n'avait pas commis le crime. L'assassin de Scarlett Nott était toujours en liberté, il allait falloir être encore plus vigilant.

Pendant qu'Alastor Maugrey se débattait avec Hagrid et son thé, Nick Williamson passait l'après-midi avec son fils. Abby était ravie que son mari revienne de mission, mais quand elle apprit qu'il ne resterait qu'une journée, elle fut tout de suite moins ravie. Williamson invita sa femme et son fils au restaurant, puis il s'occupa du dégnomage du jardin avec Marty, qui prit cela pour un jeu.

Nick, quand est-ce que tu reviens ? demanda Abby au moment où l'Auror allait repartir à Poudlard par la cheminée.

\- Abby, je ne peux pas savoir, avoua son époux, on a encore des élèves à interroger et des pistes à suivre.

\- Tu n'es jamais là, c'est vraiment lassant !

\- Cette fille mérite que l'on cherche son meurtrier, tu aurais vu les photos de son corps ! C'est horrible ! Elle ne reposera pas en paix si l'on ne met pas le tueur derrière les barreaux, conclut l'Auror.

Abby aurait voulu en rajouter, et lui dire que tous les tueurs sanguinaires du monde pouvaient bien faire la java aux Trois Balais, elle n'en avait rien à faire du moment que son mari était avec elle, mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Marty en se jetant dans les bras de Williamson. Tu reviens bientôt, hein ?

Williamson lança un regard noir à son épouse avant de se retourner vers son fils.

\- Bien sûr, j'arrête un méchant et je reviens !

Il serra son fils dans ses bras, puis il embrassa sa femme, avant d'annoncer : « _Ecole de Poudlard_ ». Quelques instants plus tard, il atterrit à Poudlard, dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Alastor Maugrey.

Ce dernier était assis sur un confortable fauteuil en cuir rouge et il fixait le feu lorsque Williamson atterrit dans un fracas de poussière et de débris en tout genre. L'Auror se releva en grommelant, nettoya le désastre d'un coup de baguette et s'assit à côté de son mentor.

\- Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il à Alastor Maugrey.

Maugrey regrettait déjà le silence qui envahissait la pièce avant l'arrivée bruyante et salissante de son collègue. Certaines personnes avaient peur du silence, mais pas Alastor Maugrey. Le silence lui permettait d'écouter les bruits de l'extérieur, les possibles ennemis approchants, et aussi d'oublier les cris et les hurlements que l'on entendait à Azkaban, d'oublier les morts au regard livide, ceux qu'il avait tué de sa main, d'oublier la guerre qui brise et qui détruit des vies encore jeunes.

Williamson toussa, et Maugrey n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait fait ça pour le sortir de ses pensées ou parce qu'il venait de tomber dans un nuage de poussière.

\- Ouais, je n'ai pas pu avoir un entretien avec Dumbledore, on le verra demain. Hagrid n'a rien à voir là-dedans, finit-il par répondre.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, et Williamson ne répondit que par un mouvement de tête, laissant son collègue savourer ce moment silencieux et calme. Ils ne dormirent pas tard, voulant être en forme pour leur rendez-vous avec le directeur.


	4. Irruption d'un Weasley dans l'enquête

**Chapitre 4. Irruption d'un Weasley dans une enquête qui tourne en rond.**

 _12 avril 1988_

Alastor Maugrey et Nick Williamson traversaient les quelques couloirs qui séparaient leurs appartements à ceux du directeur à grandes enjambées. Ils savaient rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore dans cinq minutes et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient habitués aux retards. Ils n'avaient presque pas échangé un mot depuis la veille au soir, ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient dire au directeur et quelle tournure leur enquête devait prendre. Williamson était soulagé d'être revenu, il aimait vraiment son fils, mais les plaintes de sa femme étaient lassantes bien que compréhensives. Mais c'était, ici, dans le feu de l'action, aux côtés de Maugrey, qu'il était à sa place.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

\- Gnomes aux poivres ! prononça Alastor Maugrey.

La statue s'écarta et les laissa emprunter l'escalier qui monta tout seul, comme la dernière fois. Ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée sans frapper, et furent assez surpris de découvrir Rufus Scrimgeour en grande discussion avec le directeur de l'école. Leur patron en personne s'était déplacé, et la raison leur échappait. Même en ignorant le pourquoi du comment, Williamson n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il sourit en pensant que Maugrey déteignait sur lui, il se méfiait de tout.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! s'exclama Dumbledore en voyant les deux Aurors qui entraient dans le bureau.

\- Messieurs, dit Maugrey avec un signe de tête.

Les deux Aurors s'assirent face au bureau du directeur de l'école, aux côtés de leur patron.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles pistes ? demanda Rufus Scrimgeour sans attendre.

\- Nous avons interrogé tous les élèves de la maison et la même année de Mademoiselle Nott, ainsi que son petit-ami. Certains nous ont mis la piste du petit-ami, et un élève nous a mis sur la piste d'Hagrid, résuma Alastor Maugrey.

\- Je me porte garant d'Hagrid, déclara Dumbledore, je lui confierais ma vie s'il fallait.

Maugrey sourit intérieurement, Dumbledore était un homme entier et sincère, et il aimait ça.

\- Je l'ai interrogé, et je ne le pense pas coupable.

Alors que l'Auror allait reprendre son récit, la porte du directeur s'ouvrit à la volée, et un adolescent surexcité aux cheveux roux et au visage recouvert de taches de rousseur débarqua dans le bureau.

\- Hagrid… Pas coupable… Devez pas croire… Serpentard !

L'adolescent parlait avec précipitation en faisant des grands gestes, il fit tomber la tasse de thé du directeur qui se brisa sur le sol, mais il ne cessa pas de parler pour autant. Williamson et Maugrey se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Charlie Weasley ! s'exclama alors Dumbledore.

Le dénommé Charlie Weasley baissa les bras et arrêta son incompréhensible discours. Il posa les yeux sur les quatre hommes, réalisant soudain qu'il venait d'interrompre une réunion importante entre son directeur et des membres du bureau des Aurors. Voir même le directeur du bureau des Aurors, s'il en croyait la description que son père lui en avait faite. Dans quelle bouse de dragon il s'était fourré là…

\- Reparo ! lança Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur sa tasse.

Celle-ci retrouva sa forme originelle et reprit place sur le bureau du directeur.

\- Que voulais-tu dire Charlie ? questionna alors le directeur.

\- Le jour où…

Il s'arrêta net et hésita un moment, se tordant les mains.

\- Le jour où Nott est morte, eh bien, j'étais avec Hagrid, il m'aide à étudier les dragons.

\- Les dragons ? s'étonna Williamson.

\- Oui Monsieur, j'aimerais travailler dans une réserve, répondit Charlie Weasley.

\- Bien, merci Charlie, dit Dumbledore, tu peux y aller.

\- Mais… protesta le Weasley.

\- Personne ne pense qu'Hagrid est coupable, déclara le directeur.

Satisfait, Charlie Weasley quitta la pièce et partit retrouver le garde-chasse dans sa cabane. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey continuait de faire son compte-rendu.

\- Bien, voilà donc tout ce que nous avons appris, dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini de raconter les événements des derniers jours.

\- Bon, vous allez surveiller le petit ami et celui qui vous a mis sur la piste d'Hagrid, on ne sait jamais. Mais faites vraiment attention au petit-ami !

\- Très bien, nous allons le surveiller, concèda Maugrey.

\- Les parents de la demoiselle sont influents, il faut des résultats, ajouta Rufus Scrimgeour.

Maugrey hocha la tête sans répondre, il le savait pertinemment. Mais même si les parents de la fille avaient été des moldus, il aurait cherché son meurtrier, et avec la même fougue.

Les deux Aurors quittèrent le bureau, laissant le directeur de Scrimgeour discuter ensemble. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Williamson décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur le collier que portait Montague. Maugrey le laissa partir, et parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de Myron Wagtail, il allait le mettre sous surveillance, le type serait si angoissé de l'avoir toujours sur son dos, qu'il finirait bien par avouer.

À la bibliothèque, Williamson regarda de nombreux livres sur les symboles, puis il s'attacha aux livres d'arithmancie et même de dessin, mais il ne trouva rien qui correspondait au symbole que portait Montague.

\- Monsieur, vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? lui demanda Irma Pince, alors qu'il reposait encore un livre inutile.

\- Je… J'enquête sur Herbert Montague, je me demandais si vous aviez remarqué des choses étranges autour de lui ?

Tentons le tout pour tout, peut-être qu'il apprendrait l'origine de ce collier. Même si la piste était bien maigre, et que Montague n'était absolument pas le suspect numéro un.

\- Il est suspect dans l'affaire avec cette pauvre petite ? s'inquiéta la bibliothécaire.

\- N'ayez pas peur, c'est une enquête de routine, nous nous renseignons sur tous les élèves de son année.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. La bibliothécaire ne sembla pas vraiment soulagée, et elle s'appuya à l'étagère pour parler.

\- Montague venait très souvent, il était studieux, mais tout de même impulsif, il pouvait jeter un livre par terre s'il n'y trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Et que cherchait-il la plus tard du temps ? s'intéressa l'Auror.

\- Il s'intéressait beaucoup à la vieille magie, répondit Madame Pince.

\- La vieille magie ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, la magie sans baguette par exemple, la magie des enfants, la magie intuitive.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'est la vieille magie, mais on n'apprend pas cela en cours.

Ou alors je suis très vieux et le programme a changé sans que je le sache, pensa amèrement Williamson.

\- Il voulait toujours apprendre plus, il était très curieux, raconta la bibliothècaire. Il lisait aussi des livres d'histoire, et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, mais lui et son copain, Dorny, ils me demandaient toujours d'aller dans la réserve, ils disaient que c'était pour des recherches.

\- Des recherches sur quoi ? questionna Williamson.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas dit, et je ne les ai pas laissé entrer.

\- Bien, vous avez bien fait. Merci de votre coopération, dit alors Williamson en prenant congé de la bibliothécaire.

Il marcha d'un pas vif et rapide en direction de ses appartements. Irma Pince avait peut-être refusé l'entrée de la réserve aux deux Serpentards, mais rien ne disait qu'ils avaient arrêté là leurs investigations. Il devait raconter cela à Maugrey, il y avait peut-être une piste à creuser.

 _15 avril 1988_

La piste de la bibliothèque ne fut pas vraiment concluante, tout simplement car Maugrey et Williamson n'eurent aucun moyen de savoir si les deux élèves étaient réellement entrés dans la réserve, et si oui, quels livres ils avaient lu. Ils laissèrent donc cette information de côté pour le moment, se concentrant sur leurs autres pistes.

Sur les recommandations de Scrimgeour, Myron Wagtail était désormais constamment surveillé par l'un ou par l'autre des Aurors. Nick Williamson connaissait maintenant l'emploi du temps du Gryffondor par cœur. Le matin, il se levait toujours au dernier moment et il courrait plus qu'il ne marchait jusqu'à la grande salle. À la table des Gryffondors, il s'asseyait à côté de Bill Weasley, qui lui, se levait plus tôt. Myron Wagtail prenait une part de brioche et du thé aux fruits rouges, souvent il ne finissait pas sa tasse par manque de temps, puis il se rendait en cours. Weasley et Wagtail passaient leurs journées ensemble, de nombreuses filles leur tournaient autour, mais ils ne semblaient pas y prêter une grande attention.

Bien sûr, Myron Wagtail n'était pas dupe, il s'était parfaitement rendu compte que les deux Aurors le surveillaient, et il préférait quand ce n'était pas Maugrey mais l'autre qui le suivait, il était beaucoup moins flippant. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il faisait leur travail, mais il aurait aimé qu'ils s'attardent sur une autre piste et qu'il trouve le salaud qui avait assassiné Scarlett ! Par contre, Bill Weasley, son ami de longue date, ne s'accommodait pas du tout de cet espionnage. Il savait par son frère qu'ils avaient osé accuser Hagrid, et maintenant il suivait Myron qui était aussi une victime dans cette affaire ! Au moins, n'arrêtait pas de répéter Myron, maintenant je me donne à fond dans mon groupe ! Myron Wagtail avait fondé un groupe de musique avec des élèves d'autres maisons et ils commençaient à avoir quelques dates dans des bars de Pré-au-lard. Le Gryffondor était le chanteur et le compositeur du groupe.

La filature n'était pas vraiment concluante, et sur le principe de la Vigilance Constante, Alastor Maugrey retourna interroger Herbert Montague. Ils se trouvaient donc tous les trois dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

\- Bien, Montague, on a quelques questions supplémentaires.

\- Vous n'avez aucune piste, ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses, commença directement le Serpentard.

Maugrey s'appuya sur la table et se pencha vers Montague. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et l'Auror chuchota d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu ne vas pas jouer au plus malin avec moi, petit !

Le Serpentard tiqua en entendant le « petit », il faillit répondre, mais Maugrey donna un coup de poing sonore sur la table, et le bureau trembla, laissant Montague sans voix.

\- C'est nous qui parlons, c'est nous qui posons les questions, est-ce bien clair ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse du Serpentard et Maugrey dû répéter sa question un peu plus fort pour qu'il finisse par hocher la tête.

\- On a interrogé Hagrid, il a un alibi, lui apprit l'Auror. Pourquoi l'as-tu accusé ?

Montague haussa les épaules et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. La pénombre de la pièce n'empêcha Nick Williamson de voir que son collègue était entrain de bouillir, il le connaissait bien et il savait qu'il haïssait ces enfants gâtés avec leur air hautain et qui avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

\- Réponds ! cria Maugrey en donnant un second coup de poing sur la table.

\- Pourquoi frappez-vous la table ? Elle ne vous a rien fait, se moqua le Serpentard.

Montague souriait, il avait retrouvé toute sa contenance et il défiait les Aurors du regard. Williamson crut que Maugrey allait l'étrangler à mains nus, mais celui-ci se pencha à nouveau, et murmura :

\- Tu te crois spirituel ? Tu te crois plus malin que la moyenne ? Tu es comme les autres, tu es un mouton, un suiveur, tu ne penses pas par toi-même. Personne ne se souviendra de toi une fois que tu seras parti de cette école !

Williamson retint son souffle, Maugrey utilisait une technique connue, il cherchait à provoquer la colère du Serpentard pour qu'il révèle sa vraie nature.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un suiveur ! Au contraire, c'est moi que l'on suit ! Je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves de ma promotion, je vais réussir mes ASPICS avec succès, ne vous inquiétez pas qu'on se souviendra de moi ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, ma famille est puissante ! s'exclama-t-il en parlant fort et en faisant des gestes désordonnés.

Touché…

\- C'est toi que l'on suit ? Qui te suit ?

Montague ne répondit pas, il s'en voulait d'être tombé dans ce stupide piège et d'avoir parlé si franchement alors qu'il tenait à préserver son image.

\- Josh Dorny te suit ? dit alors Maugrey.

Un rictus moqueur s'installa sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il n'eut pas besoin de confirmer sa réponse, Maugrey savait qu'il avait deviné juste.

\- Bon, revenons à Hagrid, pourquoi l'as-tu accusé ?

\- C'est un hybride, les gens ont peur de lui !

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir peur de lui, rétorqua Maugrey.

\- Non, car je sais comment me comporter avec ces créatures, et je connais assez de sortilèges pour le mettre à terre ! Il faut se défendre face à ces non-humains, cracha Montague, c'est ce que mon père m'a appris depuis toujours.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- Dis donc, demanda soudain Williamson, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ?

\- Quoi ?

Le Serpentard sembla surpris, il ne s'était pas préparé à cette question.

\- On a vu Madame Pince, que cherchais-tu dans la réserve ? insista Williamson.

\- Des livres pour les cours, je prépare un exposé en potions.

Il avait répondu bien vite pour quelqu'un qui n'avait d'abord pas compris la question. Maugrey doutait un peu de la véracité de sa réponse, mais après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de l'accuser. À ses yeux, tout Poudlard était suspect, mais qui était le vrai coupable ?

Montague quitta la pièce, laissant les deux Aurors seuls. Nick Williamson s'assit à la place que l'élève venait de quitter, et Maugrey se laissa tomber sur l'autre chaise. L'Auror semblait fatigué, presque exténué, remarqua Williamson qui s'inquiétait pour son collègue et ami.

\- Bon, ce gamin est raciste, c'est clair, commença Maugrey, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait tué Scarlett Nott ! C'est une sang pur de grande famille.

\- Elle sortait avec un Gryffondor, hasarda Williamson.

\- Mais Wagtail est un sang pur aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

Alastor Maugrey serra les poings d'énervement.

\- On n'avance pas ! On tourne en rond !

\- Quelque chose doit nous échapper… murmura Williamson plus pour lui-même que pour son collègue.

\- Mais quoi ? souffla Maugrey.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, lourd comme du plomb.


	5. Deux familles très différentes

Merci pour les reviews, follows et favs !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

 **Chapitre 5. Deux familles très différentes.**

 _17 avril 1988_

Cette absence de pistes rendait Alastor Maugrey encore plus irritable que d'habitude, si cela est possible. La veille, Nick Williamson était retourné chez lui voir son épouse et son fils Marty, et il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Maugrey se demandait bien pourquoi il y retournait si souvent si c'était pour revenir aussi irritable. Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas des conflits conjugaux que vivait l'Auror.

Mais Maugrey avait lui aussi ses conflits, dont en premier, le piétinement de l'enquête. Les deux collègues continuaient de surveiller Myron Wagtail, et ce matin, alors qu'ils étaient adossés à un mur du patio à l'observer de loin, un garçon aux cheveux longs et roux et portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor arriva à grands pas vers eux.

\- Vous êtes encore là ! Vous allez arrêter de surveiller Myron ? Il n'a absolument rien fait ! Pourquoi aurait-il tué l'amour de sa vie ? Il ne dort plus depuis ce crime odieux ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte et énervée.

\- Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, grogna Maugrey, on fait notre travail.

Le Gryffondor était tellement énervé qu'il ne pensa pas à sortir sa baguette et il poussa l'Auror contre le mur avec toute la force dont il était capable. Un long cri accompagna son geste, et il semblait à Williamson qu'il allait exploser. Maugrey l'attrapa et le maîtrisa, mais le jeune homme lui donna un coup de pied et s'échappa. Il détala sans demander son reste en direction du parc, et les deux Aurors partirent à sa poursuite. Maugrey bouscula quelques élèves au passage, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, et les Aurors rattrapèrent rapidement le garçon.

\- Tu as bien ta place à Gryffondor, tu es une tête brûlée. Si tu n'as pas une bonne explication à ce que tu viens de faire, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, s'exclama Maugrey. Qui es-tu d'abord ?

\- Je suis Bill Weasley, et puisque vous vous voulez tout savoir, je suis le meilleur ami de Myron. Vous savez ce que cela fait de le voir déprimer ? Ne plus dormir ? Ne plus manger ? Pleurer toute la nuit et ne rien oser dire ? Il est abattu, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, raconta le Gryffondor. Il jouait dans un groupe mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrive même plus à composer ! Et vous l'accusez ! Il est innocent !

\- Tu sembles certain de ce que tu avances, dit calmement Williamson, bien qu'un peu haletant.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis certain, et ce soir, il n'a pas quitté le dortoir !

\- Hum, tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, c'est normal, mais mon collègue a raison, on fait notre travail, expliqua Williamson.

Alastor Maugrey restait silencieux et jaugeait le Gryffondor. Son comportement montrait qu'il était fidèle en amitié et près à défendre ce qu'il aimait, et bien sûr, cela attestait de son courage, bien qu'il frôlait l'inconscience par moment. Bill Weasley ne semblait donc pas être quelqu'un de dangereux à ses yeux, mais il resterait vigilant comme à son habitude. Williamson l'interrogea du regard et Maugrey hocha la tête. Ils pouvaient se comprendre sans parler après tout ce temps passé ensemble et les enquêtes qu'ils avaient déjà résolu d'une main de maître.

\- Bien, ne t'avises plus de faire ce genre de bêtise, et tout ira bien pour toi. On va te laisser, Bill Weasley, déclara alors Williamson.

Les deux Aurors rangèrent leurs baguettes qu'ils avaient sorti par réflexe et repartirent vers le château sans un mot. Ils avaient traversé la moitié du parc que Bill Weasley les rattrapa.

\- Attendez !

\- Que veux-tu encore ? s'énerva Maugrey qui ne semblait pas ravi de le voir revenir à la charge.

\- Je voulais vous dire…

Il sembla hésiter, mais Williamson l'encouragea avec un sourire. Vu la non avancée de l'enquête, toute information était bonne à prendre.

\- Veronica Smethley, c'est une fille de Poufsouffle, eh bien, hésita Bill Weasley, elle était amoureuse de Myron Wagtail, alors…

\- Hum, la jalousie… murmura Maugrey, pensif.

\- Je ne l'accuse pas, hein ! Mais vous pourriez lui parler, peut-être…

Il gardait cet air hésitant, et Williamson le rassura en expliquant qu'ils allaient lui parler sans citer leur source. Puis il remercia le garçon, et il suivit Maugrey à la recherche de la Poufsouffle. Ils demandèrent au professeur Chourave, directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle, où est-ce que la jeune fille avait cours et ils décidèrent donc de l'attendre à la sortie de son cours d'arithmancie.

Lorsque Veronica Smethley sortir de son cours, elle fut surprise de voir les deux Aurors qui attendaient devant la porte. La rumeur disait qu'ils surveillaient Myron, alors que faisaient-ils ici ? Elle connaissait l'emploi du temps de Myron par cœur, elle était certaine qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie du château à cette heure-ci. Veronica fut donc doublement surprise de constater que c'était elle qu'ils venaient voir.

\- Veronica Smethley ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La simple présence de deux membres du bureau des Aurors avait de quoi la terrifier. De plus, elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et elle entendait déjà ses camarades qui chuchotaient derrière elle.

\- Rien, nous voudrions discuter avec toi.

Elle hocha la tête, puis elle attendit la première question en observant attentivement les deux hommes. L'un semblait plus jeune et il lui souriait malgré une certaine tristesse, ou peut-être de l'inquiétude, dans ses yeux. L'autre était vraiment effrayant et il avait de nombreuses cicatrices assez dégoûtantes aux yeux de la Poufsouffle.

\- Tu te doutes de la raison pour laquelle nous venons te parler ? lui demanda Williamson.

Veronica haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Il nous a été rapporté que tu étais amoureuse de Myron Wagtail. Et sa petite amie est récemment décédée dans d'étranges circonstances…

La jeune fille ne put se retenir, et elle fondit en larmes. D'abord on lui rappelait son amour à sens unique, et ensuite, on l'accusait du meurtre de Scarlett, c'était trop pour elle. Elle sanglota sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes.

Maugrey soupira ostensiblement, et se dit qu'il avait bien fait de laisser Williamson parler. Il haïssait les midinettes qui pleuraient pour un oui pour un non, et qui ne répondaient même pas aux questions.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à Scarlett, hoqueta-t-elle, je ne pourrais pas faire de mal à une mouche…

\- Mais tu ne nies pas être amoureuse de Myron ?

\- Non, c'est la vérité, admit-elle, mais lui, il aime Scarlett. Enfin, il aimait… Non, il l'aime toujours, même si…

Ses larmes reprirent de plus belle.

\- Que faisait-tu le jour de la mort de Scarlett ? la questionna Maugrey.

\- J'étais avec Hestia à la bibliothèque, on travaillait sur la métamorphose car je ne comprenais pas tout aux animagus, et puis, elle, elle a eu optimal à son dernier devoir, alors je lui ai…

\- Oui, oui. Quel est son nom ? la coupa Maugrey exaspéré.

Williamson regarda son collègue avec désapprobation, il ne fallait pas trop brusquer cette jeune fille. Mais, elle répondit quand même à la question de l'Auror.

\- Jones, elle est à Serdaigle.

\- Bien, nous allons aller lui demander confirmation, et après tu seras tranquille.

\- Oui, dit Veronica, presque soulagée.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas mal assuré, et les deux Aurors partirent à la recherche de cette Hestia Jones. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque avec la confirmation de l'alibi de Veronica Smethley.

\- Le petit-ami a peut-être été infidèle ? tenta Williamson, à court d'idées.

\- Il semble trop aimer Scarlett pour ça.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Williamson.

\- Et aucune des filles n'a jamais parlé d'infidélité quand on parlait de Wagtail, termina Maugrey.

De retour dans leurs quartiers, ils constatèrent qu'une lettre de Rufus Scrimgeour les attendait. Maugrey la parcourut rapidement du regard, et la reposa calmement.

\- Il est temps de retourner à Londres, le patron nous rappelle.

 _18 avril 1988_

Les deux Aurors partirent de Poudlard très tôt dans la matinée, et se rendirent directement au Ministère de la magie. Scrimgeour les accueillit dans leurs bureaux avec un air anxieux. Cette sombre affaire lui avait donné quelques rides. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis dans le bureau des Aurors, là où tout avait commencé, Scrimgeour leur expliqua pourquoi il les avait fait revenir.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, il est important que vous parliez avec la famille Nott. Ils ont besoin de savoir où l'on en est, et je pense qu'il serait intéressant de leur poser quelques questions, particulièrement sur le petit ami de la victime.

\- Myron Wagtail n'est plus vraiment considéré comme un suspect à l'heure actuelle, déclara alors Maugrey.

Scrimgeour lui lança un regard noir.

\- Cela est étonnant de la part de l'homme qui prône la vigilance constante, ironisa-t-il.

\- Il faut parfois savoir rayer des suspects de la liste, sinon on n'aboutit jamais rien.

Le directeur du bureau des Aurors ne répondit pas à la remarque d'Alastor Maugrey, et Nick Williamson pensa que s'ils continuaient comme cela tous les deux, ils allaient finir par s'étriper.

\- Ensuite, continua le directeur, Miriam Strout, de Sainte Mangouste, veut voir demain en fin de matinée, elle a enfin identifié les sorts utilisés sur la victime. Et elle dit avoir aussi une importante révélation à vous faire.

Finalement, après les dernières recommandations de Rufus Scrimgeour, les deux Aurors partirent déjeuner en attendant de rencontrer les parents de Scarlett Nott. Ils mangèrent sans échanger un mot, Williamson trouva cela très pesant, mais il ne savait quoi dire. Il prit quelques minutes pour envoyer un hibou à sa femme et l'informer qu'il était de retour à Londres. Ils étaient revenus si vite qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir et sa valise était dans un coin de son bureau.

En début d'après-midi, ils reçurent donc les parents de la jeune fille dans leur bureau.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Evan Nott, et voici ma femme Sabine Nott.

Les deux Aurors serrèrent la main du couple Nott et les invitèrent à s'assoire. Sabine Nott ressemblait à sa fille, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, quoique qu'un peu plus long. Elle semblait effondrée et elle n'arrêtait pas de se cacher derrière un petit mouchoir en soie. Williamson remarqua aussi qu'elle reniflait et il en déduit qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Cela lui serra le cœur, il détestait voir la souffrance de ceux qui restaient. Evan Nott était plus grand et plus robuste que son épouse, et s'il était affligé, il le cachait très bien.

\- Bonjour, et toutes nos condoléances. Nous revenons à peine de Poudlard où nous avons été dépêché dès le décès de votre fille, expliqua Maugrey.

\- Bien, où en êtes-vous ? demanda le père. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Tout d'abord, nous avons interrogé tous ses camarades de classe, ainsi que les gens d'autres maisons qui lui étaient proches, raconta l'Auror. Et évidemment, son petit ami.

\- Ah oui, Wagtail.

Maugrey nota que Monsieur Nott n'utilisait pas le prénom du petit ami de sa fille, il crût même voir un léger signe de mépris sur son visage. L'observation apprenait souvent bien plus que les questions.

\- Vous le connaissiez ?

\- Oh, nous savions qu'il était le copain de notre fille, bien sûr, répondit Evan Nott. Mais nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré.

\- Pardonnez ma question, commença Williamson, mais désapprouviez-vous cette relation ?

\- Eh bien, non, mais ce petit suivait les cours d'étude des moldus…

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent furtivement, apparemment l'étude des moldus n'était pas une bonne matière à étudier pour les Nott.

\- Enfin, il avait le temps de grandir et d'oublier ses erreurs de jeunesse, car après tout, il était de sang-pur, j'aurais pu les laisser se marier.

\- Vous êtes très ouvert, Monsieur Nott, dit Maugrey avec une pointe d'ironie que seul Nick Williamson put entendre.

\- Il faut vivre avec son temps, que voulez-vous, dit Evan Nott.

\- Donc, selon vous, Myron Wagtail n'est pas suspect ? le questionna Maugrey.

\- Non, pour nous, il ne l'est pas, répondit le père de Scarlett, pourquoi cette question ? Vous y croyez, vous ?

\- Non, pour nous, il n'est pas suspect, confirma l'Auror.

\- Alors, qui est suspect ?

\- Certains élèves ont des choses à cacher, mais à vrai dire, nous avons tous des choses à cacher. Nous allons continuer de creuser, nous devons d'ailleurs retourner à Sainte Mangouste demain, expliqua Maugrey.

Evan Nott hocha la tête calmement, et les reniflements de son épouse cessèrent soudainement. Pour la première fois de l'entretien, elle s'adressa aux Aurors.

\- Quand allons-nous pouvoir enterrer ma petite fille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce et tremblotante.

\- Dès la fin de l'enquête, Madame, dit Williamson. Nous nous renseignerons demain, si vous le voulez, peut-être que la procédure pourra être accéléré.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Sabine Nott semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, ce qui était complètement compréhensible. Sa fille était décédée, elle ne pouvait pas l'enterrer et difficilement faire son deuil.

\- Comment va votre fils Théodore ? questionna Williamson.

\- Bien, bien, il est un peu perturbé…

\- Il s'en sortira, trancha Evan Nott.

\- Oui… dit sa femme, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment y croire.

Ce petit venait de perdre sa sœur aînée, il est probable qu'il en garde une trace toute sa vie. Williamson bouillonnait de rage, quelqu'un avait brisé la vie de cette famille et il restait impuni. Pourquoi ce meurtre avait-il été commis ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils trop concentrés sur le qui, alors que le pourquoi leur donnerait le coupable…

\- Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire, nous allons rentrer chez nous, déclara Evan Nott en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Nous vous contacterons une nouvelle fois si besoin il y a, annonça Maugrey.

\- Bien.

Monsieur Nott remit sa cape en fourrure qui semblait un peu trop chaude pour la saison, et il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Sabine, tu viens ? ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour sa femme, et ils entendirent ses pas se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Sabine Nott se leva lentement, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, et elle se retourna au dernier moment.

\- Scarlett…

Elle hésitait à parler, et les deux Aurors s'approchèrent pour entendre ses chuchotements.

\- Scarlett était différente, ces derniers temps. À Noël, elle semblait changée, et dans ses lettres…

\- Que disait-elle dans ses lettres, Madame Nott ? demanda doucement Williamson pour l'encourager.

\- Elle avait peur, avoua la mère.

\- Peur de quoi ?

La question de reçu aucune réponse.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle avait peur de son petit ami ? continua Williamson.

Sabine Nott fit non de la tête.

\- Peur de quoi, alors ?

\- Sabine ? cria Evan Nott du couloir.

\- Je dois y aller, je dois rejoindre mon mari, dit précipitamment Sabine Nott.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant les deux Aurors perplexes vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle information. Scarlett avait changé avant sa mort et elle avait peur, et là, Williamson revenait à son idée que si l'on comprenait le pourquoi, on saurait qui l'avait assassiné. Ils discutèrent de cette entrevue tout le reste de l'après-midi en élaborant différentes théories. Les questions qui revenaient sans cesse dans leur discussion étaient : Pourquoi avait-elle peur ? De qui avait-elle peur ? Les deux Aurors voyaient au moins un élève qui aurait pu faire peur à Scarlett, mais devait-on pour autant le considérer comme suspect, juste à cause de sa personnalité ? Mais ça, c'était encore le qui. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi, il était possible que Scarlett ait été menacé par rapport à son petit ami, et à ce compte-là il fallait cherche une personne anti-moldu et raciste. Et cela rejoignait l'élève le plus capable d'effrayer Scarlett Nott.

Ce fut très perturbé que Williamson rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, ramenant sa valise et ses soucis à la maison.

\- Salut mon fils adoré ! Regardes qui est rentré à la maison ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte.

\- Papa ! s'écria Marty en courant vers Nick Williamson.

L'Auror prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit voler dans les airs en riant. Une fois que Marty retrouva le plancher des vaches et ses jouets, Williamson put voir son épouse qui attendait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés. Visiblement, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. Williamson dû vraiment s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était jamais de bonne humeur. Abby monta avec leur fils sans lui dire un mot, et redescendit une fois Marty couché.

\- Tu me préviens au dernier moment quand tu rentres ? Tu crois que ça se fait, ça ? Pas de nouvelles, sauf que je te dis que ton fils te réclame. Est-ce que tu penses à moi parfois ? lança-t-elle à peine elle était descendue.

\- Bonsoir, Abby. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? dit calmement Williamson, déjà épuisée de la dispute à venir.

\- C'est ça, fais ton gentil, tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ! s'exclama Abby en le pointant du doigt.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et alors que Nick Williamson essayait de s'expliquer, elle s'alluma une cigarette – stupide habitude moldue – et s'assis à côté du poêle.

\- Tu rigoles là ? s'énerva l'Auror. Justement, dès que tu me dis de rentrer pour Marty, je rentre alors que je suis en pleine enquête ! Je travaille d'arrache-pied pour donner une belle vie à mon fils, pour ramener de l'argent à la maison.

\- Tu penses à Marty, bien sûr, admit-elle. Mais moi, tu penses à moi ? Tu ne restes avec moi que pour Marty !

Cette fois, elle s'était mise à crier. Dans sa colère, elle avait lâché sa cigarette et elle l'éteignit rapidement avec sa baguette avant que le feu ne prenne.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Abby ! Je n'aime pas ces insinuations.

\- Je n'aime pas tes absences, et même quand tu es là, tu donnes l'impression d'être ailleurs, lança Abby. Tu es dans ton monde.

\- J'enquête sur des meurtres, je vois des choses horribles, c'est normal que ça me perturbe ! lança Williamson qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

\- Ton travail est toujours une excuse ! Ouais, ton job passe avant tout, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- C'est faux, Marty avant tout pour moi, tu le sais bien !

\- Et moi, quelle importance j'ai dans ta vie ? demanda Abby. Il n'y a que ton travail et Marty !

\- Tu es jalouse de ton fils, claqua Williamson, c'est ridicule Abby.

Nick Williamson retourna dans l'entrée, prit sa valise et monta dans la chambre sans prêter attention aux cris de sa femme. Il pensa qu'elle risquait de réveiller Marty, et il passa la tête par la porte de la chambre de son fils pour vérifier qu'il dormait, ce qui était le cas. Restait-il avec Abby uniquement pour Marty ? Non, il n'avait pas ce sentiment, mais il était vrai que les choses n'allaient pas entre eux, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant. Il préféra ne pas y penser, et il se coucha sans sa femme. Elle monta quelques minutes plus tard, et une forte odeur de tabac froid l'entourait. Ils ne s'adressèrent aucun mot et s'endormir en se tournant le dos.


	6. Médicomagie et analyse des baguettes

**Chapitre 6. Médicomagie et analyse des baguettes.**

 _19 avril 1988_

Comme convenu, les deux Aurors se rendirent à Sainte Mangouste en fin de matinée.

\- Ah, bonjour ! dit gaiement Miriam Strout en les voyant arriver.

\- Bonjour, il paraît que vous avez de nouvelles informations pour nous ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Oui, tout à fait, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Elle les guida parmis le dédale des salles du sous-sol de Sainte Mangouste et ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce toute en longueur dans laquelle étaient conservés les corps des enquêtes en cours ou les corps non réclamés. Ils flottaient dans des rectangles transparents et ils étaient gardés en état grâce à une potion complexe et interdite à la vente, que seuls quelques rares sorciers savaient préparer.

\- Voilà, déclara la médicomage en s'arrêtant devant un des rectangles où Williamson put reconnaître le corps de la jeune Scarlett Nott.

Tandis que Miriam Strout commençait ses explications, Williamson évita soigneusement de regarder le corps. C'était autre chose de voir des photos de scènes de crimes et un corps mort conservé !

\- La victime n'est pas morte dans le couloir où on l'a trouvé, on l'a déplacée car à un sort, probablement levicorpus, ce serait le plus logique. Par contre, les différents sorts qui ont provoqué sa mort ont été très long à identifier, et je ne les ai pas encore tous découvert, il s'agit d'ancienne magie.

\- D'ancienne magie ? demanda Maugrey.

Il avait vaguement suivi les cours d'histoire de la magie lorsqu'il était élève, il savait tout de même que la magie évoluait, mais pas de là à s'y connaître en ancienne magie. Alastor Maugrey connaissait les sorts impardonnables sur le bout des doigts, il s'était avalé des dizaines de bouquins de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il devait bien avouer que là, ça dépassait sa compétence.

\- Il s'agirait plus de magie pure, énonça Strout, que de la magie telle que nous la pratiquons aujourd'hui. Pour vous expliquer plus simplement, il s'agit de rituel, s'enchantement voire même d'envoûtement, et non pas de la magie pratiquée avec des baguettes.

\- Vous voulez dire que le meurtrier ne s'est pas servi de sa baguette ? s'étonna Williamson.

\- Non, je pense que ce devait être un rituel avec différents sorts, répondit la médicomage. Par contre, je ne connais pas les incantations.

\- À quoi s'apparentaient ces sorts ?

\- Alors, je dirais sort de découpe et sort d'exsanguination probablement.

Williamson lança un coup d'œil en coin au corps, mais il changea vite d'avis. À l'instar de son collègue, il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en ancienne magie. Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard, et chacun comprit ce que l'autre pensait. Cette nouvelle compliquait l'affaire tout en la simplifiant. Peu de personne était capable de pratiquer de l'ancienne magie, la liste des suspects pouvait se réduire.

\- Si je puis donner mon avis, commença Miriam Strout.

\- Hum, dit Maugrey en hochant la tête.

La médicomage avait du mal à savoir si c'était un « oui » ou « non », elle hésita avant de continuer à parler.

\- Je me suis un peu renseignée, avoua-t-elle, et dans certains sorts, on réclame le sang d'une personne soumise, ou réduite à la soumission, pour la réalisation de potion de résurrection, on parle même de potion de vie.

\- Dans quels livres parle-t-on de cela ? questionna Maugrey, même s'il avait bien une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien, un aïeul à moi lit beaucoup et m'a parlé de cela, mais j'imagine qu'il doit s'agir de livres de magie noire.

\- Il faudra que nous allions faire un tour dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, déclara Maugrey, songeur.

Une fois leur repas pris, les deux collègues se rendirent à la bibliothèque centrale, et ils travaillèrent sur les pistes de la médicomage tout l'après-midi. Alastor Maugrey lisait Les potions de grands pouvoirs depuis plus d'une heure, quand il remarqua que Nick Williamson avait levé les yeux de ses recherches et semblait ailleurs. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour quelles raisons il était pensif puisque ce dernier triturait son alliance, il avait donc visiblement encore des soucis avec son épouse. Maugrey constata alors qu'il était réellement énervé contre cette femme qui lui volait son coéquipier sans le savoir, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait pour la revoir, il revenait perturbé et improductif.

Les deux Aurors finirent tout de même par réaliser un profil précis du meurtrier, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer préparer leurs affaires en vue de leur retour à Poudlard. Alastor Maugrey souhaita « bonne chance » à son collègue avant qu'il parte, et celui-ci répondit par un faible sourire. Une fois Williamson partit, Maugrey transplana chez lui et retrouva le silence appréciable de sa maison.

 _20 avril 1988_

\- Vous savez, l'accès à la réserve est très limité, j'en surveille les entrées avec la plus grande attention !

\- Nous n'en doutons pas, Madame Pince, vous faites un travail formidable ici, la félicita Williamson, nous aimerions seulement savoir si certains élèves vous avez importuné en insistant pour accéder à la réserve.

Williamson souriait gentiment à la bibliothécaire, il essayait de se comporter en gentleman même si cela faisait sourire Alastor Maugrey, car il pensait que derrière son air revêche se cachait une femme seule et sensible. Il eut l'impression d'être un adolescent énamouré pour penser cela, mais finalement, Irma Pince leur confia des informations des plus intéressantes.

\- Certes, admit Madame Pince, il y aurait bien Montague et Dorny, ils venaient très souvent à la bibliothèque, et ils se sont rendus une fois dans la réserve.

\- Vous les avez laissé entrer ? dit sèchement Maugrey.

Son collègue lui lança un regard noir, cette accusation n'allait pas plaire à Irma Pince, il le savait.

\- Monsieur, comment osez-vous ? Ils avaient une autorisation pour un exposé de potions.

\- Bien sûr, Madame Pince, nous n'en doutons pas, rattrapa Williamson, pouvons-nous savoir quel livre ils ont emprunté ?

Elle se rendit quelques minutes à l'arrière, dans la fameuse réserve, et elle revint avec un livre épais relié de cuir noir. Était écrit en lettres dorées sur la couverture : De la nuit des temps aux futurs instants : la magie vivante.

\- Un exposé de potions, hein, marmonna Maugrey.

Ce titre ne disait rien qui vaille aux deux Aurors, c'était bien dans ce genre de livre que l'on pouvait retrouver une potion de résurrection. Un étrange symbole était dessiné sous le titre, et Williamson eut un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

Les deux Aurors passèrent le reste de la journée à inspecter les cachots, mais les sous-sols du château étaient si vastes qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours. De plus, Williamson annonça à Maugrey qu'il devrait réaliser quelques recherches théoriques supplémentaires. Maugrey acquiesça, il aurait ainsi le temps de remettre tous ces nouveaux indices en ordre. Au fond de lui, il savait exactement quel élève il voulait absolument interroger une seconde fois, mais il devait attendre d'avoir des preuves plus concrètes.

 _22 avril 1988_

Une odeur de bougie consumée s'infiltra dans les narines de Nick Williamson, il regarda son collègue qui semblait avoir senti la même chose que lui. Ils tentèrent la première porte à leur droite, mais ce n'était qu'un cachot ordinaire, sombre et rempli d'araignées. Les deux Aurors parcouraient les cachots depuis tôt ce matin, et ils avaient ouvert des dizaines de portes inutiles. La deuxième porte opposa plus de résistance.

 _\- Alhomora !_ lança Alastor Maugrey en pointant la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit sous le sort, et l'Auror la poussa lentement. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur, et ils surent qu'ils avaient trouvé. Un cratère, qui semblait avoir été creusé par le feu et la magie, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, entouré de bougies consumées. Il y avait du sang sur le sol, sur les murs et même sur le plafond, Williamson en eut la nausée. Une odeur de ferraille faisait place à celle des bougies, tant il y avait de sang. La chaleur était insupportable dans la pièce, elle ne semblait pas avoir été réouverte depuis le crime, car il était évident que Scarlett Nott était décédée ici. Aucun des deux hommes n'eut besoin de le dire, ils le savaient.

Ils ressortirent lentement, il fallait maintenant contacter des sorciers analystes pour reconnaître tous les sorts qui avaient été pratiqués dans cette pièce. Ce cachot tout entier était une preuve, le criminel était à portée de main. Les deux Aurors rejoignirent le directeur et le professeur McGonagall dans le bureau de cette dernière.

\- Une tasse de thé, Alastor ? proposa le directeur en les voyant entrer.

\- J'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous communiquer avant cela, nous avons trouvé le lieu du crime, annonça l'Auror.

Les deux professeurs se levèrent dans un même geste, et les Aurors les guidèrent jusqu'à la scène du crime. Ils l'examinèrent tous les trois durant toute l'après-midi, Maugrey fit une seule pause pour avertir Rufus Scrimgeour et demander l'arrivée de sorciers analystes le plus rapidement possible. À quatre baguettes, ils découvrirent la quasi-totalité des sorts qui avaient été utilisés dans le cachot.

\- Encore un, marmonna Williamson.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Ce sort d'exsanguination vient d'un livre que nous avons découvert avec Alastor, comme la majorité des sorts ici.

\- Regardez ! lança soudain Alastor Maugrey.

Les trois sorciers s'approchèrent, et Maugrey leur pointa un creux dans le mur rempli de cadavres d'animaux. Il avait bougé quelques pierres et venait de découvrir ce charnier. Williamson en eut à nouveau à la nausée, et il n'était pas le seul puisque la directrice adjointe avait posé sa main sur sa bouche et s'était éloignée.

\- Apparemment, le criminel s'est entraîné aux sorts qu'il a ensuite lancés sur Scarlett Nott, marmonna Maugrey.

\- Alors, ce serait un crime prémédité, murmura le professeur Dumbledore en lisant sa barbe.

\- Nous devons tester toutes les baguettes à ces sorts, déclara Maugrey catégorique.

\- Les baguettes des septièmes années ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Les autres élèves ne sont tout de même pas assez formés.

\- Nous testerons d'abord les septièmes années, nous verrons si c'est concluant, dit alors Williamson pour apaiser la discussion.

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils commencèrent à emballer les preuves pour les envoyer au Ministère de la magie. Le soir venu, Nick Williamson fut ravi de monter se coucher dans les appartements qui leur étaient prêtés, la nuit lui permettait d'échapper aux scènes horribles qu'il avait vu dans la journée.

 _23 avril 1988_

Le lendemain matin, Garrick Ollivander abandonna sa boutique de Londres pour une journée et se rendit à Poudlard. Il était régulièrement appelé lors d'enquête ou de procès pour identifier les baguettes des criminels, mais il devait avouer que la mort de Scarlett Nott le révoltait tout particulièrement. Bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement de la baguette de la petite Nott, quinze centimètres en bois de houx avec une plume de paon. Une magnifique baguette, parfaite pour une jolie fille comme elle. Il avait été amoureux de sa mère, Sabine, lors de ses années à Poudlard, et aujourd'hui ce crime le retournait complètement. Garrick Ollivander était un homme qui semblait plus vieux que son âge, avec de grands yeux clairs. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, il traversa lentement les couloirs de pierre du château jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci était avec les Aurors Alastor Maugrey et Nick Williamson que le fabriquant de baguette avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois et qu'il estimait beaucoup.

Alastor Maugrey résuma l'affaire à Garrick Ollivander, avant de lui tendre une liste d'élèves.

\- Voici quelques élèves que nous soupçonnons tout particulièrement, et nous aimerions que vous les testiez à ces différents sorts, dit-il en lui tendant une seconde liste.

\- Les élèves sont prévenus de votre présence, déclara le directeur, ils sont tous convoqués dans mon bureau ce matin.

\- Bien, bien, je vous communiquerais les résultats dès que ce sera fait.

\- Merci de votre aide, dit Dumbledore.

Les deux Aurors et le directeur laissèrent le sorcier travailler en paix, et celui-ci lut le premier nom sur la liste. Bien, que la vérité soir faite maintenant, pensa-t-il. Le sorcier analyste finit par se rendre disponible et il arrive à Poudlard.

En milieu de matinée, Garrick Ollivander fut rejoint par les deux Aurors ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore. Il était satisfait de sa journée de travail, et les résultats étaient très concluants.

\- Bien, que pouvez-vous nous dire ? déclara le professeur Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- Deux baguettes correspondent aux sorts, ce sont deux élèves de Serpentard.

Le rythme cardiaque de Nick Williamson s'accentua.

\- Il s'agit de Dorny et Montague, leur apprit le fabriquant de baguettes.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet, bien que les deux Aurors commençaient sérieusement à soupçonner ces deux élèves.

\- Vous ne leur avez rien dit ? demanda Alastor Maugrey.

\- Non, j'ai d'abord testé tout le monde, puis je vous ai averti.

\- Parfait, ainsi ils ne sauront pas que l'on sait, déclara l'Auror.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans le bureau du directeur. Malgré la situation, le fabriquant de baguette était satisfait, il avait hâte que ces deux trolls soient envoyés à Azkaban ! Il fallait qu'ils payent pour leur crime, Scarlett Nott ne méritait pas cet immonde traitement.

\- Demain, on les interroge, ajouta alors Maugrey en regardant Williamson.

\- Demain ? s'exclama Garrick Ollivander.

Il avait secrètement pensé que les deux monstres soient emprisonnés dès ce soir.

\- Oui, je voudrais pouvoir peaufiner notre interrogatoire, revoir les preuves et envoyer un hibou au Ministère.

\- Ça me convient, déclara alors le directeur, vous les interrogerez demain à la première heure.

L'entrevue prit fin sur ces mots, et le fabriquant de baguette retourna à sa boutique quelque peu frustré. Il espérait au moins être tenu au courant de la suite de l'enquête.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur s'était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil qui était posé au fond de son bureau, et se servit un bon verre d'un vieux Whisky Pur Feu qu'il gardait spécialement pour les coups durs. Poudlard avait été le théâtre d'un crime odieux, et la pièce avait été jouée par deux élèves de Serpentard. Cela allait inévitablement attiser la haine entre les maisons, il craignait également une réaction excessive de Myron Wagtail et de son ami Bill Weasley. Enfin, il se demandait comment cela avait-il pu se produire sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne le voie. Il finit son verre cul sec, chose qu'il n'aimait pas habituellement.

Alors que le professeur Dumbledore s'interrogeait sur le meurtre de la jeune Serpentard, les deux Aurors retournaient à leurs appartements.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire par rapport aux recherches que je devais faire, dit soudain Williamson, brisant le silence. Le symbole du livre de sorts qu'on a trouvé dans la réserve est le même que celui du collier de Montague. Et, tiens-toi bien, c'est la signature d'un ancien mage noir, celui qui a découvert le sort de mort, l'Avada Kedavra.

\- Hum, ça le place en tête de liste des suspects, marmonna son collègue en souriant.

\- Oh oui… Mais il subsiste une question, pourquoi ? demanda Williamson, presque plus pour lui-même.

\- N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Miriam Strout, il a pu vouloir réaliser une potion de résurrection.

Williamson ne saisit pas tout de suite, et tout s'éclaira d'un coup, alors qu'il passait devant un tableau relatant une scène de guerre.

\- Tu sais qui !

\- On va dire que je suis un paranoïaque mais… commença Maugrey.

\- Vigilance constante, termina Williamson.


	7. Culpabilité partagée

**Chapitre 7. Culpabilité partagée.**

 _24 avril 1988_

Alastor Maugrey se réveilla avec une étonnante bonne humeur, il allait interroger un suspect qu'il savait coupable, tout en ayant une montagne de preuve, et cela le réjouissait. Un criminel en liberté était un affront personnel pour lui. Il allait mettre Montague sous les verrous. Restait tout de même à définir le rôle de Dorny, c'était ce que lui avait rappelé Rufus Scrimgeour dans leur correspondance de la veille. Mais, Alastor Maugrey n'allait pas ménager le Serpentard ou chercher un autre coupable, même s'il était issu de bonne famille.

Les deux Aurors se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, qu'elle leur prêtait gracieusement comme pour les premiers entretiens. Ils avaient convoqué Herbert Montague à neuf heures le matin même, et il arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard. C'était très mal joué de sa part puisqu'il se retrouva face à deux Aurors qui avaient tout perdu de leur bonne humeur et qui étaient très énervés.

Herbert Montague s'assit nonchalamment sur la chaise qu'on lui proposait, et il sourit aux deux inspecteurs. Il n'avait aucune de la raison pour laquelle on l'avait convoqué, bon il y avait bien eu le contrôle des baguettes, mais apparemment le vieux n'avait rien trouvé puisqu'il n'avait rien dit. Le serpentard n'était donc pas inquiet.

Et c'était bien ce que voulait Alastor Maugrey. Il pourrait d'autant plus le faire craquer que celui-ci se sentait en sécurité. Les deux Aurors s'assirent de l'autre côté du bureau, et posèrent différents papiers sur la table. Photos de la scène de crime, compte-rendu de l'analyse de Garrick Ollivander, et des extraits du livre de magie noire.

\- Bien, Montague, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as emprunté un livre de magie noire dans la réserve ? commença Williamson.

Ils voulaient commencer par des questions qu'il connaissait déjà, puis en venir aux autres qui, ils l'espéraient, le déstabiliseraient.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas de la magie noire, j'en avais besoin pour un exposé de potions, répondit le Serpentard, très sûr de lui.

\- Hum, c'est marrant, mais le professeur Rogue ne se souvient pas que tu aies fait un exposé dans son cours.

\- Sa mémoire s'est peut-être embourbée dans la graisse de ses cheveux, dit-il alors se penchant vers les deux Aurors.

\- Ce collier, c'est bien celui d'un mage noir pourtant ? N'est-ce pas le même symbole que sur le livre ? renchérit Maugrey sans prêter attention aux moqueries du Serpentard.

En parlant, Williamson avait pointé du doigt le cou de Montague. Ce dernier avait instinctivement touché son collier. Il regarda la copie que lui tendait l'autre Auror, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que son collier était bien une copie de ce symbole. Il pesta intérieurement, quel imbécile il avait fait. Mais, Herbert Montague ne fut pas longtemps déstabilisé et il retrouva rapidement son air moqueur.

\- En effet, je n'y avais pas fait attention.

\- Bien sûr, je te crois, lança Williamson sur le même ton.

Alastor Maugrey se saisit du document écrit par Garrick Ollivander, il était maintenant tant de sortir leur carte secrète. La culpabilité de la baguette ne pouvait pas être mise en doute.

\- Hier, nous avons fait tester toutes les baguettes des septièmes années sur les sorts qui ont provoqué la mort de Mademoiselle Nott. Sais-tu quelles baguettes ont été positives ?

\- Non, je l'ignore, dit hautainement Montague.

\- La tienne, lâcha froidement Maugrey.

Montague se leva et sembla outré.

\- Comment cela est possible ? On a monté un coup contre moi, ça ne peut pas être la mienne !

Soudain, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre. Nick Williamson sursauta avant de reconnaître le bruit. Il devait dire qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de son coéquipier, et il regarda Herbert Montague qui s'inquiétait avec un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? s'exclama l'étudiant.

Maugrey jeta un regard à son collègue, et il eut un rictus qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sourire, avant de sortir un capteur de dissimulation de petite taille de sous sa cape.

\- Il vibre depuis que tu es entré dans la pièce, mais là, c'en est trop pour lui.

Il posa bruyamment sur le bureau, et Montague recula sans dire un mot.

\- Tu sais à quoi ça sert ? demanda l'Auror.

Aucune réponse.

\- Il vibre quand quelqu'un ment dans la pièce. A-t-on avis, qui ment dans cette pièce ? lança Alastor Maugrey.

\- C'est ridicule ! cria Montague. Cette chose ne marche pas, je suis innocent. Demandez à Dorny, j'ai un alibi.

\- Oui, oui, on va l'interroger aussi. Assieds-toi maintenant.

Montague reprit sa place sur la chaise en essayant de ne pas paraître déstabilisé. L'affaire de la baguette le laissait perplexe, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si les Aurors bluffaient pour qu'il craque où s'ils avaient réellement un indice.

\- Avant sa mort, Scarlett avait peur, mais de quoi à son avis ? demanda Nick Williamson.

\- Je n'en sais rien, demandez lui ! Ah non, vous ne pouvez pas, elle est morte, répondit-il en retrouvant l'arrogance de son âge.

Williamson crut que Maugrey allait se jeter sur lui, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et celui-ci se rassit en respirant bruyamment. Montague semblait vraiment chercher à les pousser à bout.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, on a monté un coup contre moi, de plus vous n'avez aucun témoin du crime, se justifia le jeune homme.

\- Qui te voudrait du mal ?

Montague haussa les épaules en grommelant. _Il n'en savait rien évidemment, puisqu'il était coupable !_ pensa amèrement Williamson. Il fallait qu'il avoue… Mais si Dorny avouait, est-ce que cela suffirait ?

\- Bien, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, tu as tué Scarlett Nott, alors maintenant expliques nous, et ses parents et son petit frère pourrons dormir en paix, déclara Alastor Maugrey en prenant un parchemin et une plume.

\- Mais, ça ne va pas mieux vous ! Je n'ai rien fait à cette fille, dit Herbert Montague avec un sourire carnassier.

Alastor Maugrey se leva d'un bond et frappa son poing contre la table, faisant sursauter Williamson et Montague.

\- Tu vas arrêter ton char et nous dire la vérité, siffla l'Auror en se pencha vers le Serpentard.

\- Vous me menacez pour avoir des aveux ? Vous allez voir…

Nick Williamson eut à peine le temps de voir son collègue se jeter sur Herbert Montague et l'attraper par le col de la robe. Alastor Maugrey souleva l'étudiant dans les airs d'une seule main.

\- Alastor ! s'écria Williamson. Reposes-le !

\- Je vais porter plainte, gémit le Serpentard qui avait du mal à s'exprimer correctement.

À regrets, l'Auror reposa l'étudiant sur la terre ferme. Ce dernier quitta la pièce, et Williamson s'approcha de la porte pour le regarder partir. Josh Dorny attendait dans le couloir, et de là où il était, Williamson pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Montague fixa alors son camarade et eut un geste bien plus significatif qu'un aveu : il pointa Josh Dorny du doigt et passa son autre doigt sous sa gorge.

Ce fut un Josh Dorny tremblant qui entra dans la pièce où attendaient les deux enquêteurs. Ils s'étaient rassis derrière le bureau, et Maugrey semblait avoir retrouvé son sang-froid. Comme son collègue, il remarqua la sueur sur le visage de Dorny, symbole de sa peur. L'observation était une part très importante des interrogatoires, et il essayait de l'enseigner à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Lorsque l'on est observateur, on est deux fois plus vigilant.

\- Bien, Dorny, tu sais que Monsieur Ollivander est venu au château au hier et a testé les baguettes ? demanda Alastor Maugrey en changeant de tactiques d'interrogatoire.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en tremblant.

\- Bien, nous les avons testés aux sorts qui ont provoqué le décès de Scarlett Nott.

Josh Dorny évitait soigneusement de regarder les deux Aurors dans les yeux, il regardait par la fenêtre ou au plafond. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait s'attendre à ces questions, il le savait depuis qu'il avait vu Ollivander dans le château. Même si Dorny s'attendait à un nouvel interrogatoire, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Ces tests ont été concluants pour deux baguettes… Sais-tu lesquelles ?

\- Non, je n'en sais rien, répondit Dorny en essayant de hausser les épaules à l'image de Montague.

\- Sais-tu aussi qu'il y avait un témoin du crime ? ajouta Maugrey.

Williamson fut tout aussi surpris que Dorny, et en regardant attentivement son collègue, il se rendit compte que c'était du bluff. Josh Dorny n'avait pas du tout la même personnalité que son camarade, et il était visiblement plus influençable. L'évocation d'un témoin pouvait le faire craquer.

D'ailleurs, au même moment, Josh Dorny avait l'impression que son cerveau explosait. Comment Montague avait-il pu garder son calme face à ça ? Un témoin les avait vu, ils étaient finis ! Dorny se voyait déjà à Azkaban. Et dire que c'était même pas son idée…

\- Nous avons discuté avec Madame Pince, lui apprit Maugrey, et elle nous dit que Montague et toi aviez emprunté un livre sur la magie noire…

\- C'était pour exposé de potions, dit rapidement Dorny, soulagé de savoir quelle réponse apportée à la question.

\- Hum, oui, on l'a déjà entendu celle-là, seulement, une des baguettes désignées était la tienne, lâcha l'Auror, et certains sorts du livre ont été pratiqués sur Scarlett Nott.

Alors voilà, on y était à cet instant si redouté, ils savaient, et pire, ils avaient des preuves. Après tout, ce n'était pas les deux meilleurs Aurors du département pour rien. Pourtant, Herbert lui avait dit qu'ils ne risquaient rien et qu'ensuite, le pouvoir serait à eux. Ils auraient été Son bras droit.

\- Tu ne réponds rien ? lança Maugrey.

L'Auror se leva et fit le tour du bureau, il se plaça juste derrière Josh Dorny. Williamson ne disait rien, il laissait faire son collègue. À vrai dire, il était un peu échaudé par l'interrogatoire de Montague, il espérait que la technique de Maugrey ferait avouer Dorny. L'Auror se pencha vers le Serpentard et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu ne dis rien parce que tu es coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

Josh Dorny ne répondit pas, mais il se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Williamson remarqua qu'il suait de plus en plus et que de larges taches apparaissaient sur sa chemise. L'odeur de la peur envahissait le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

\- Tu es coupable, et nous avons un témoin…

Nick Williamson sourit discrètement à l'évocation de ce faux témoin. Maugrey était toujours debout, contre la porte contrairement à son habitude, Williamson s'assit donc sur sa chaise et il prit le parchemin et la plume que Montague n'avait pas remplie.

\- Nous le savons Dorny, ce serait tellement plus simple si tu l'écrivais, dit alors Nick Williamson.

\- Ouais, écoute ce que tu dit mon coéquipier, avoue Dorny…

Les deux Aurors fixaient le Serpentard qui semblait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner, ne sachant s'il devait regarder Maugrey ou Williamson. Il était passé midi et le bureau était baigné de soleil, Williamson avait un bon pressentiment, mais il avait surtout très faim et hâte d'en finir.

\- Dorny ! cria soudain Maugrey après un long moment de calme.

Celui-ci sursauta et fut tellement surpris qu'il se mit à sangloter.

\- Arrêtez… marmonna-t-il en couvrant son visage de ses mains.

\- Non Dorny, non, dit Maugrey, on n'arrêtera pas, on va continuer cet entretien jusqu'à ce que tu avoues…

Maugrey attrapa le bras du Serpentard pour dégager son visage, et les Aurors virent qu'il pleurait franchement.

\- Parler te soulagera, tenta Williamson en poussant le parchemin et la plume vers lui.

\- Oui…

Le soleil éblouit Josh Dorny lorsqu'il releva la tête. Alastor Maugrey regarda son collègue avec soulagement, ils touchaient au but. Au procès, les preuves sans les aveux pouvaient facilement êtres réfutés, et tout le monde, de la Ministre de la magie au concierge de Poudlard, voulait que les deux meurtriers soient condamnés.

\- Continue, l'encouragea Williamson.

\- C'est moi, mais ce n'était pas mon idée !

Avec ces quelques mots, une longue enquête parsemée d'interrogatoires sans but prenait fin. Le Serpentard avait arrêté de pleurer et il essuya ses dernières larmes avec la manche de sa robe. Maugrey revint derrière le bureau et se plaça à côté de son coéquipier. Ensuite, Josh Dorny commença son histoire.

\- C'est lui, c'est Herbert, il a toujours dit que le monde serait beaucoup mieux pour nous s'Il était toujours là, s'Il avait gagné la guerre.

\- Il ? demanda Williamson, qui écrivait le témoignage de l'étudiant.

Maugrey haussa les épaules, il connaissait la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'en était pas douté mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme un fou mégalomane pouvait passionner des jeunes plein d'avenir.

\- Vous savez qui… marmonna le Serpentard. Herbert disait qu'on serait fort, on serait ses bras droits si on réussissait à le faire revenir. Mais il est mort, non ?

Un bref regard fut échangé entre les deux Aurors, ils avaient leur petite idée sur le sujet…

\- Mais Herbert connaissait des gens, des gens importants, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et puis, ajouta Dorny, il lisait beaucoup, c'est comme ça qu'il a entendu parler de la potion, il disait que c'était l'idéal, qu'Il reviendrait…

Josh Dorny s'arrêta un instant, il inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

\- C'était après Noël, à la rentrée, Wagtail et son ami roux se sont moqués de moi, en cours de potion ! Devant tout le monde ! Herbert m'a dit qu'Il me vengerait… Il fallait un morceau d'un corps d'une personne soumise pour la potion, alors il a dit que Scarlett serait idéal…

\- Mais vous n'avez jamais fait cette potion ?

\- Herbert allait tous les jours dans les cachots, pour repérer les lieux, il disait, mais un jour, il m'a emmené et je l'ai vu, vu de mes yeux, s'écria le Serpentard. Il a tué un chat comme ça, juste parce qu'il passait devant lui. Il lui a ouvert le ventre !

 _Herbert Montague était un malade complet_ , pensa Williamson, et il se sentit étrange quand il remarqua qu'il n'était ni surpris ni étonné. Au début de cette enquête, il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de Scarlett, et il savait que Maugrey le trouvait trop émotif, mais là, depuis quelques temps, il avait pris du recul et il avait réussi à se détacher de l'horreur du meurtre. Peut-être qu'il faisait ce métier depuis trop longtemps ?

\- Le jour où on devait préparer la potion, on avait tout réuni, on avait pensé à tout, Scarlett nous a suivi sans sourciller, avoua le coupable. Je lui ai dit qu'une première année était blessée.

Dire qu'ils avaient failli avoir pitié de lui…

\- Et Herbert s'est acharné contre elle à peine elle était entrée dans le cachot, ensuite il m'a dit « vas-y, à ton tour ! », il n'arrêtait pas hurler, alors j'ai lancé un ou deux sorts aussi, confessa-t-il. De toute façon, elle était déjà morte.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, Dorny avait fini son histoire. Sa chemise était bonne pour les elfes de maison, il était en nage. Williamson regarda un instant par la fenêtre, il voyait les cimes des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il respira un bon coup, voilà, Scarlett Nott allait obtenir vengeance.

\- Merci pour elle, merci pour Scarlett, dit-il alors.

\- Nous t'arrêtons pour meurtre, déclara Maugrey. Tu vas rester ici en attendant que nous te ramenions au Ministère.

Maugrey lança divers sorts de protection à l'intérieur du bureau, sur la cheminée et sur la fenêtre, puis il scella la porte avec un sort si puissant qu'il faudrait probablement la faire exploser pour que Dorny puisse sortir. Puis les deux Aurors se dirigèrent en direction des appartements du professeur Dumbledore pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- C'est une victoire, non ! s'exclama Williamson alors qu'ils marchaient.

\- Un seul des deux à avoué, fit remarquer Maugrey.

\- Rabat-joie ! Mais c'est vrai, Montague doit payer, Dorny a été manipulé.

\- Il reste coupable.

\- Tout de même, dix-sept ans et à Azkaban…

Maugrey haussa les épaules, un bon criminel est un criminel mort, même s'il est à peine majeur.


	8. Le département de la justice magique

**Chapitre 8. Le département de la justice magique entre en scène.**

 _30 avril 1988_

Amelia Bones portait une haute pile de dossiers dans les bras et elle poussa la porte de son bureau avec son pied pour entrer. Elle posa avec soulagement la pile son bureau, puis elle sortit son miroir de poche et rattacha son chignon d'un coup de baguette. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux gris remontés en chignon serré et à la bouche pincée. Elle fit encore plus la moue lorsqu'elle constata qu'une mèche rebelle sortait de sa coiffure. La mèche en question fut rapidement remise en place.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait traiter une affaire importante l'affaire Nott. Elle avait commencé à en entendre parler lors d'un dîner avec le directeur du bureau des Aurors, il l'évoquait comme un réel problème qui devait rapidement être résolu. Et apparemment, c'était le cas puisque le dossier se retrouvait jusque sur son bureau. Amelia Bones était directrice du Département de la justice magique, toutes les affaires passaient par elle avant d'être redistribuées, mais celle-ci était de la plus haute importance. Non pas parce que les parents de la victime étaient des gens aisés et influents, ce n'était pas ce genre de chose que regardait la directrice, mais à cause des liens de ce crime avec la magie noire et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les deux Aurors qui avaient travaillé sur l'affaire avait rendez-vous avec elle dans l'après-midi pour lui exposer leurs investigations et leurs preuves. Elle devait palier aux éventuels remarques des avocats des deux familles, car il était évident que les Montague ne laisseraient pas tomber leur fils de sitôt. Amelia Bones avait souvent vu des parents outrés par les crimes de leurs enfants, mais peu les reniaient, et au contraire, ils les soutenaient. Sauf un, un homme qu'elle croisait tous les jours dans l'ascenseur et qui considérait visiblement ne plus avoir de fils depuis le procès et la condamnation de ce dernier. Malgré son air froid, Amelia Bones était sûre que cela lui brisait le cœur. La directrice n'avait pas d'enfant, et sa nièce était bien petite, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas sur le banc des accusés.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Dempster Wiggleswade poussa la porte du bureau de sa patronne. Il avait presque dix ans de moins qu'Amelia Bones, mais il faisait plus vieux que son âge. Dempster Wiggleswade travaillait depuis cinq ans comme assistant de la directrice du département de la justice magique. Contrairement à certains de ses collègues, travailler sous les ordres d'une femme ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il admirait la droiture et le sens de la justice de sa patronne.

\- Bonjour, Amelia, les deux Aurors sont arrivés, ils t'attendent, lui dit-il une fois dans le bureau.

Elle avait beau être sa supérieure, il la tutoyait, ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'embarrasser des conventions sociales. Ils n'en faisaient que mieux leur travail en étant amis.

\- J'arrive, merci Dempster.

\- De rien, répondit l'intéressé en tournant les talons.

Il allait passer la porte et rejoindre le long couloir à la moquette rouge du département de la justice magique quand Amelia Bones l'interpella.

\- Attends, Dempster.

Dempster Wiggleswade fit demi-tour et attendit que sa patronne termine de donner ses instructions.

\- Tu vas aller rencontrer les avocats des trois parties, lui annonça-t-elle, je veux connaître leurs stratégies, s'ils veulent négocier ou me rencontrer.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en prenant des notes sur les indications qu'Amelia Bones lui donnait.

\- Et aucun mot aux journalistes, ajouta-t-elle, on rencontrera la Gazette quand on saura quoi leur dire.

\- Bien sûr.

La porte se referma sur son assistant, laissant Amelia Bones, seule dans son bureau encombré. Elle entreprit de ranger rapidement les dossiers qui s'empilaient sur son bureau, puis elle disposa ses trois fauteuils en rotin autour de la table. Enfin, elle était prête à recevoir les deux Aurors.

Nick Williamson et Alastor Maugrey attendaient dans le couloir en faisant les cent pas. Ils avaient pris quelques jours de repos après avoir bouclé l'affaire à Poudlard. Maintenant, c'était à la justice de s'emparer de l'affaire. Ils devaient évidemment témoigner et coopérer avec la directrice du département de la justice magique. Les deux Aurors avaient déjà eu affaire à elle depuis le début de leur carrière et ils n'appréhendaient pas cet entretien. C'était plutôt le retour au bureau qui leur faisait une sensation étrange.

Alastor Maugrey avait été ravi de retrouver le calme de sa maison, satisfait d'avoir élucidé une affaire. Cet état d'euphorie durait toujours un jour ou deux, journées durant lesquelles il restait chez lui, à boire du café noir et à écrire son rapport dans le calme. Contrairement à certains de ces collègues, il ne rechignait pas à écrire ses rapports. Cela signifiait qu'une affaire était bouclée et que le meurtrier était derrière les barreaux. Mais ensuite, il s'était ennuyé et avait eu hâte que le procès commence, l'action lui manquait. Nick Williamson, lui, était rentré voir son épouse et son fils Marty. Les relations avec son épouse ne s'amélioraient pas, c'était même pire et les engueulades étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il n'arrêtait pas de ruminer et il s'en voulait de faire vivre cela à Marty. Son fils était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, et il pouvait supporter la mésentente de son couple, si c'était pour passer du temps avec son fils. Mais, malgré cela, il avait eu hâte de retourner au bureau et d'assister au procès pour penser à autre chose, il trouvait un exutoire par le travail.

\- Messieurs Maugrey et Williamson ? Entrez, je vous prie, déclara Amelia Bones qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

Les deux Aurors passèrent la porte et s'assirent sur deux des trois sièges qu'elle avait disposé à l'instant, puis la directrice s'assit également.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, avant que l'on commence à parler de l'affaire ?

\- Non, merci, répondit Maugrey.

Williamson fit non de la tête, et la directrice commença donc à leur poser différentes questions sur l'affaire. Ils avaient apporté leur rapport, et ils le remirent à Amelia Bones. Elle le feuilleta rapidement puis elle posa encore des questions complémentaires. Pour faire correctement son travail, elle estimait qu'elle devait connaître l'enquête sur les bouts des ongles.

\- Bien, je crois que je n'ai plus de question, dit-elle en relisant ses notes, au bout d'une heure d'entretien.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront condamnés, grogna Maugrey.

\- Je dois vous informer de quelque chose… commença la directrice.

Le jour tombait dans le bureau et la pénombre s'installait, mais les Aurors purent déceler un sentiment de gène sur le visage d'Amelia Bones. Elle se recula dans son fauteuil alors que Maugrey l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Monsieur et Madame Montague, les parents d'Herbert Montage, se plaignent de vous, leur apprit-elle. Ils ont demandé expressément à Rufus Scrimgeour de vous suspendre.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Maugrey.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Williamson.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rufus et moi-même vous soutenons. Ils disent que vous avez menacé leur fils, qu'il a été maltraité lors des interrogatoires et qu'il s'agit d'une machination contre lui. Tout est faux selon eux.

\- Et les preuves des baguettes, c'est quoi ? marmonna Maugrey.

\- Justement, il y a des preuves irréfutables, confirma Amélia Bones, c'est pourquoi nous vous soutenons. Vous ne serez pas suspendus.

Même s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison, ils furent soulagés de voir que leur hiérarchie les soutenait. Maintenant, les deux Aurors avaient hâte d'être au procès et de voir la famille Montague…

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore décida, en concertation avec le professeur McGonagall de maintenir les épreuves d'ASPICS à la fin de l'année, malgré le fait qu'il y ait une élève morte et deux autres à Azkaban. Le directeur écrivit une lettre au service ministériel des examinateurs en leur demandant d'être clément avec les proches de Scarlett Nott. Ensuite, il écrivit aux parents de Montague et Dorny, et ce fut sans surprise qu'il annonça aux parents le renvoi de leurs enfants.

Dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Miriam Strout finissait de préparer le corps de Scarlett Nott. La jeune fille allait enfin pouvoir être enterrée par sa famille, et il lui semblait important d'effacer toutes traces de violence du corps de la pauvre victime. Une fois son travail terminé, elle envoya un hibou aux parents Nott. Ils pouvaient désormais organiser l'enterrement de leur fille et commencer à faire leur deuil. La médicomage était fatiguée de son travail et de son contact permanent avec la Mort, même si quelque part, elle aidait les proches des victimes ainsi, il lui sembla qu'elle préférait aider les vivants. Elle se résolut à prendre rendez-vous avec son patron le lendemain pour demander sa mutation dans un autre service.

 _1_ _er_ _mai 1988_

Il était indéniable que Charlus Greengrass était un homme important. N'importe qui le voyant parcourir le chemin de Traverse pouvait aisément le deviner, il serrait les mains de tous les employés du Ministère ou du Magenmagot, il déjeunait dans les meilleurs restaurants et tutoyait le bras droit de Millicent Bagnold. Ce midi, il ne se rendait pas dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, mais directement chez ses clients, qui vivaient un peu en extérieur de la ville.

Charlus Greengrass n'était plus tout jeune, mais il avait un charme et charisme qui continuait de faire de lui un avocat compétent. Il avait étudié le droit magique en Bulgarie et en Russie, avant de revenir exercer en Angleterre. Malgré quelques accointances avec des familles proches du mage noir, il s'était refusé à défendre des Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, la donne avec un peu changé, particulièrement parce que ses clients proposaient beaucoup de gallions et que leur fils n'était pas un Mangemort avéré.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Montague, dit-il alors que son client ouvrait la porte, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

\- Bonjour, entrez, nous vous attendions.

L'avocat entra dans la somptueuse demeure de la famille Montague. L'intérieur était sombre et étouffant, les murs étaient recouverts d'une moquette vert d'eau, et les meubles étaient en chêne massif. Herbert Montague attendait dans le salon, assis aux côtés de sa mère. Son cas n'allait pas être facile à défendre, Charlus Greengrass connaissait bien Alastor Maugrey, et il savait qu'il y avait des preuves. Mais il y avait aussi un autre coupable que l'on pouvait aisément faire condamner à la place du jeune Montague… Il était temps pour lui d'exposer sa stratégie à ses clients.

Peter Callen était également avocat, mais il ne ressemblait en rien à Charlus Greengrass. Il avait simplement étudié le droit magique à Londres, et sortait de l'école. Lorsque le Ministère réalisa que Josh Dorny n'avait pas les moyens d'avoir un avocat, Peter Callen fut engagé comme avocat commis d'office. Et Josh Dorny trouva que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste.

Dès le lendemain, Dorny se rendit chez les Montague et essaya de convaincre son ami de prendre le même avocat que lui. Ou plutôt, que lui puisse profiter de l'avocat financé par les Montague.

-On sera plus fort si on se défend ensemble, s'exclama Dorny.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'énervait sur son ami. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils affronteraient tout cela ensemble.

\- Mes parents me payent un avocat, tu es coupable, accusa Montague, il est normal que tu sois condamné et que je sois relâché.

\- Tu es coupable aussi ! C'était ton idée ! s'exclama Josh Dorny.

\- On ne se défendra pas ensemble, fin de la conversation, dit Herbert Montague avec dédain. Tu crois que je vais t'aider alors que tu m'as enfoncé ?

Josh Dorny comprit alors qu'il allait finir sa vie à Azkaban.

 _3 mai 1988_

Sabine Nott sortit de chez le fleuriste d'un pas rapide, elle tourna dans une ruelle et se cacha sous une porte cochère avant de laisser aller ses larmes. Elle avait tant de mal à vivre tout ça, il y avait eu l'enquête, puis il fallait organiser l'enterrement, ensuite il y aurait le procès. La mère de Scarlett n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle venait de commander deux douzaines de roses blanches pour la tombe de sa fille, et c'était horrible de le faire. Un enfant ne doit pas mourir avant son parent, ce n'est pas ainsi que doit être la vie…

Son elfe de maison la retrouva, et la conduit jusque chez elle. Evan Nott, son époux, était en pleine discussion avec un vieil ami à eux, Pollux Black. Il avait autre fois travaillé au département de la justice magique, et il donnait aujourd'hui des cours de droit magiques et travaillant parallèlement comme avocat. Il s'était battu pour pouvoir exercer son métier, et malgré les critiques de sa famille, les Black devait une part de leur fortune au cabinet d'avocat de Pollux Black. C'était un homme attiré par l'argent, il était inutile de le nier, mais il ne défendait que les affaires qui l'intéressaient.

\- Pollux, nous avons besoin d'un avocat, déclara Evan, et tu es notre ami, il nous semble donc que tu es le plus à même de défendre des intérêts de notre fille. Tu te souviens de Scarlett, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evan, je comprends ce que tu me dis, mais cette affaire est risquée… commença l'avocat.

\- Alastor Maugrey a assez de preuves, et Amelia Bones présidera le procès. Tu sais comment elle est, il n'y aura aucune tricherie.

Veux-tu du thé, Pollux ? proposa Sabine qui avait enlevé son manteau et rangé ses achats.

Volontiers, ma chère, accepta Pollux Black.

Elle servit une tasse de thé noir à leur invité, et s'assit à côté de son mari. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, que Sabine Nott avait décoré avec goût. Récemment, elle avait fait réalisé un tableau de ses deux enfants, et elle était si heureuse de l'avoir fait avant… Elle aurait ainsi un merveilleux souvenir de sa fille.

\- Qui est l'avocat des criminels ? questionna l'avocat.

\- Charlus Greengrass défend Montague, l'autre est commis d'office, lui apprit Evan.

\- Greengrass…

\- Pollux, je te le demande comme à un ami, comme un père, défend les intérêts de ma famille, insista le père de Scarlett.

Pollux Black touilla son thé avec la petite cuillère en argent que lui avait ramené l'elfe de maison. Il hésitait, mais il sentait qu'il allait accepter. Scarlett Nott était une fille adorable qui n'avait pas mérité cela, personne ne méritait de subir de telles horreurs. Et il pourrait rabaisser son claquet à ce Charlus Greengrass !

\- J'investirais 2 000 gallions dans le cabinet Black, déclara alors Evan Nott en dernier recours.

\- Marché conclu, dit alors Pollux Black en tendant sa main.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis Pollux Black sortit un parchemin et une plume, et il commença à réfléchir à sa stratégie.

 _5 mai 1988_

Le soleil perça à travers les rideaux de la chambre des époux Nott. Sabine mit du temps à se réveiller, elle avait pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve la veille, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit sans cela. Elle se leva avec difficulté. C'était aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui qu'elle allait enterrer sa fille. Sa fille, son unique fille, à peine majeure, elle n'avait même pas encore vécu… Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour se passer le visage de l'eau.

Son mari était levé depuis l'aube, et il avait revêtu une simple robe noire. Voulant libérer son épouse d'une charge supplémentaire en cette journée difficile, il décida d'aller réveiller leur fils, Théodore, et de l'habiller. Il était encore jeune, mais il comprenait malheureusement très bien la situation.

Sabine revêtit elle aussi une longue robe noire, elle aurait tant aimé porter du blanc, la couleur favorite de sa fille. Il y avait déjà les fleurs. Les fleurs qui recouvriraient la tombe… Elle s'accrocha à la poignée de sa porte et inspira longuement, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Elle voulait tenir, pour son fils, pour son mari. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, mais comment pouvait-elle ?

\- Ça va aller ? lui demandant son mari alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

\- On fait avec, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les époux Nott et leurs fils transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow où était née Sabine et où serait enterrée Scarlett. C'était une phrase qu'elle avait encore du mal à dire : « l'enterrement de Scarlett ». Alors que Sabine remontait l'allée du cimetière, elle avait le sentiment d'être une unijambiste qui voulait gravir une montagne. Ce n'était pas ça la vie, sa fille n'avait encore rien vécu, elle n'avait rien vu…

Tous les sorciers se tenaient debout autour de la tombe et le silence se fit lorsque la famille Nott arriva. Sabine Nott reconnut le professeur Dumbledore, les deux Aurors qui avaient participé à l'enquête, le directeur du bureau des Aurors dont le nom lui échappait et la Ministre de la Magie. Myron Wagtail se tenait à l'arrière, en retrait de la foule. Sabine lui fit un signe de main, lui indiquant de s'approcher. Myron s'avança et il la remercia en silence. Il fallait parfois passer outre les querelles ou les inquiétudes. Sabine avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son mari avait changé depuis que l'horreur était arrivé il avait d'abord été en colère, puis il était devenu beaucoup plus compréhensif. Evan pressa fermement la main de son épouse, et il se tourna vers les sorciers présents.

\- Merci à tous d'être présent en ce jour difficile pour nous, nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur vous. Scarlett est…

Il s'arrêta un instant.

\- … était une fille adorable, travailleuse, et amoureuse.

Sabine savait à quel point cela était difficile pour son mari de dire cela. C'était un sorcier de la haute société, il ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait. De plus, il reconnaissait l'amour de sa fille. C'était important, aux yeux de Sabine, que ces choses soient réglées avant que sa fille retourne à la poussière.

\- Nous espérons que le procès lui rende justice.

Evan Nott retourna se placer à côté de sa femme et de son fils, puis tous les sorciers vinrent présenter leurs condoléances à la famille.

Sabine resta longuement devant la tombe recouverte de fleurs, les fleurs qu'elle avait choisies. Théodore semblait perturbé et il restait très silencieux. Avant le décès de sa sœur, il aimait jouer dans le jardin, et il parlait sans discontinuer. Son fils se renfermait sur lui-même, et Sabine ne savait pas quoi faire…

Le soir, elle but une potion de sommeil sans rêve et s'endormit rapidement. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Scarlett.


	9. Procés & Procédures

**Chapitre 9. Procès et procédures.**

 _7 mai 1988_

\- Monsieur Black, dit l'avocat d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Greengrass, répondit sèchement Pollux Black.

Charlus Greengrass entra dans le bureau de son collègue et s'assit sans en avoir reçu l'invitation. Le bureau de Black était spacieux et les rideaux étaient tirés, donnant une ambiance feutrée à la pièce. Le bureau en chêne se situait au centre de la pièce, et il y avait un fauteuil en cuir de chaque côté de la table. Pollux Black vient s'assoire en face de l'autre avocat.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda Pollux Black.

\- Je viens vous proposer un arrangement, déclara Charlus Greengrass.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il est dans notre intérêt à chacun que quelqu'un soit condamné pour le meurtre de la petite Nott, commença Greengrass.

\- Je crois plus juste de dire qu'il est dans notre intérêt que le, ou les, coupables soient condamnés.

\- Oui, répondit Charlus Greengrass évasivement, tout est question de nuance.

\- Venons-en au fait, le coupa Black, je vous prie.

\- Bien, je vous propose de faire condamner Josh Dorny à la prison à vie à Azkaban, nous savons tous qu'il est coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

Pollux Black haussa un sourcil, il semblait douter des dires de son collègue.

\- Donc, continua Greengrass, Dorny est condamné, et Montague prend six mois tout au plus, et une amende, de disons… 5 000 gallions ?

L'avocat en lâcha sa plume et l'encre éclaboussa le bureau.

\- Recurvite ! lança-t-il.

\- Je vois que le chiffre vous plaît, dit alors Greengrass en souriant.

Bien sûr que le chiffre plaisait à Pollux Black, ce n'était pas rien. Mais ces gallions ne lui revenaient pas, il devait en débattre avec la famille Nott.

\- Bien sûr, les Montague sont prêts à payer d'avance, si jamais la famille Nott a eu des frais, pour l'enterrement…

\- Bien sûr, admit Black, mais vous conviendrez que je dois en discuter avec Evan et Sabine Nott.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Greengrass, je vous laisse y réfléchir et leur en parler alors.

Charlus Greengrass salua son collègue et quitta le bureau d'un pas léger. Une fois dehors, il s'autorisa même à siffler un air estival, satisfait de son entretien.

Pollux Black se servit du réseau de cheminette et quelques secondes après, sa tête apparaissait dans la cheminée des Nott.

\- Pollux ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Sabine en le voyant sortir du feu.

\- Bien, je vous remercie, et vous ?

\- On fait avec. Vous avez des nouvelles pour le procès ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait, c'est pour cela que je vous contacte.

Sabine Nott sortir du salon pour aller chercher son mari dans le jardin. Il prenait l'air pour essayer de se changer les idées, mais il revint rapidement dans la maison. Le procès était dans leur tête à tous ces derniers jours.

\- Bien, commença Pollux Black, l'avocat de la famille Montague m'a contacté.

\- Greengrass ?

\- Oui, c'est lui, acquiesça Black. Il m'a proposé la condamnation à vie de Dorny en échange de six mois pour Montague, et, tenez-vous bien, 5 000 gallions pour vous.

Sabine et Evan se regardèrent, sous le choc. Alors là, ils allaient s'endetter pour les 2 000 gallions qu'ils avaient promis à Black, qui pouvait se permettre de sortir ainsi 5 000 gallions ?

\- D'avance.

Là, les Nott étaient littéralement soufflés. Mais Sabine hésitait, et elle voyait au visage de son mari que lui aussi.

\- C'est une belle somme… dit précautionneusement Evan Nott.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas négligeable, ajouta Pollux Black.

\- Corruption… Ils essayent de nous corrompre, murmura Sabine.

\- On a besoin de cet argent, le procès, l'enterrement, tout cela crève notre budget…

\- C'est Amelia Bones qui préside le procès ? demanda l'épouse Nott.

\- Oui, la directrice du département de la justice magique, déclara Pollux Black.

\- Elle le saura…

\- Que saura-t-elle ? demanda Evan Nott.

\- S'il y a de la corruption, c'est un génie, elle le saura. Scarlett doit être vengé par la justice et la loi, déclara Scarlett.

Evan Nott hocha la tête, il semblait en accord avec son épouse. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et il sembla à l'avocat qu'ils communiquaient à travers leurs regards.

\- Alors, c'est non ? Vous refusez l'arrangement ? demanda Pollux Black.

\- On refuse, trancha Evan Nott.

\- Madame ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle, nous refusons cette offre.

\- Bien, je vais en avertir Charlus Greengrass. On se voit le 10.

Pollux Black prit congé de ses clients, et une fois sortie de la cheminée, il s'empressa de rédiger un courrier pour l'avocat des Montague. Justice serait faite, toute les richesses du monde ne pouvait remplacer la punition du criminel.

 _10 mai 1988_

\- Dempster, on se dépêche !

Amelia Bones resserra son chignon, donna une pile de parchemins à son assistant et sortit de son bureau d'un pas rapide, Dempster Wiggleswade sur ses talons. Son assistant tanguait sous le poids des documents retranscriptions de témoignages, autopsie de la victime, comptes-rendus d'enquête. Tous les documents essentiels à la mise en œuvre d'un procès. Et celui qui allait commencer aujourd'hui était des plus important : les meurtriers de Scarlett Nott allaient être condamné.

Les deux collègues prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au niveau dix, ils traversèrent quelques couloirs pour arriver à la salle d'audience n°6. Une seule chaise était disposée au centre de la pièce, et Amelia Bones pensa qu'il serait aisé d'en faire venir une seconde lorsque les deux suspects seraient confrontés. La famille de Scarlett Nott était déjà assise dans les gradins, ainsi que celle de Montague, assise plusieurs bancs plus loin. Par contre, la famille de Dorny était la grande absente de ce procès. La directrice du département de la justice magique reconnut également Alastor Maugrey et Nick Williamson qui avaient enquêté sur la mort de la jeune fille.

Amelia Bones s'assit au centre des gradins, Dempster Wiggleswade à ses côtés. La journée allait être consacré aux différents témoignages, il fallait que tous les membres du Magenmagot aient bien en tête toute la vie et l'histoire de Scarlett Nott. Il lui semblait aussi important d'insister sur le caractère d'Herbert Montague. Elle l'avait rencontré une fois, sans compter les preuves des deux Aurors, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa culpabilité.

\- Les membres du Magenmagot, annonça Dempster Wiggleswade.

La directrice du département de la justice magique tourna la tête vers la porte et vit tout d'abord Albus Dumbledore, le président-sorcier, qui entrait dans la salle d'audience. Fidèle à lui-même, il portait ses lunettes en demi-lune et une longue robe violette. Il salua Amelia Bones d'un léger signe de tête. Derrière lui arrivait Elphias Doge, le vieil ami du directeur de Poudlard. Puis, Barty Croupton entra dans la pièce, il marchait la tête baissée en tripotant sa moustache. Amelia eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au fils qu'il avait perdu. Ensuite, Cornelius Fudge passa la porte, en grande discussion avec Tiberius Ogden. Fudge était l'homme qui montait en ce moment, de nombreux sorciers lui promettaient un brillant avenir. Amelia était sceptique, mais comme dirait Dempster, elle était toujours sceptique. Les yeux bruns du membre du Magenmagot se posèrent sur les Nott, et Amelia perçut un léger signe de tête de chaque côté. La dernière à entrer dans la salle fut Griselda Marchebank. C'était une petite sorcière, très douée et intègre, et Amelia appréciait prendre le thé avec elle sur le chemin de Traverse.

Le Magenmagot au complet s'installa sur les gradins, et l'audience commença.

\- Les suspects, déclara Dempster.

Herbert Montague entra, suivi de Charlus Greengrass qui avait posé la main sur l'épaule de son client, et ce fut le tour de Josh Dorny et de son avocat commis d'office, Peter Callen. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Amelia Bones se leva.

\- Nous traitons aujourd'hui l'affaire du meurtre de Scarlett Nott, nous allons tout d'abord entendre les témoins, annonça la directrice du département de la justice magique.

Alastor Maugrey fut le premier témoin et l'Auror raconta comment il avait eu connaissance de l'affaire, les recherches qu'il avait effectué avec son collègue, Nick Williamson, puis les différents interrogatoires qu'ils avaient menés conjointement. Pour cela, les comptes-rendus de l'enquête furent cités. Amelia Bones veillait à ce que tout soit en règle, aucun vice de procédure ne viendrait annuler ce procès.

En second, Nick Williamson témoigna en appuyant ainsi les dires de son collègue. Différents professeurs parlèrent de Scarlett Nott, mais aussi des deux suspects. Dorny pleurait silencieusement sur son banc, tandis que Montague regardait en l'air ou ses mains. L'ancien élève de Poudlard ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'intéresser à son procès, comme s'il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas être condamné. Amelia fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Dempster annonça le témoin suivant, il s'agissait de Babette Dunstan, une élève de Poudlard et la meilleure amie de Scarlett Nott. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce passablement terrifiée par la présence de tous ces sorciers importants.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire, Miss Dunstan ? demanda alors Amelia Bones en souriant.

\- Eh bien, Scarlett avait peur, peu avant la fin, elle me l'avait dit…

\- De quoi avait-elle peur ? questionna Amelia Bones.

\- Ils l'avaient mise en garde sur ses fréquentations…

\- Pouvez-vous préciser le « ils » ? questionna Fudge.

\- Eux, dit l'étudiante en pointant les deux suspects du doigt.

Il était évident qu'elle tremblait et que, même enchaîné, Montague lui faisait peur.

\- Les suspects Montague et Dorny ont menacé la victime ? insista Fudge.

\- Montague parle, Dorny suit.

\- Diffamation ! s'exclama Charlus Greengrass en se levant d'un bond.

Un brouhaha monta dans la salle, empêchant l'avocat de continuer son plaidoyer.

\- Silence, clama Amelia Bones. Nous reprenons, de quelles fréquentations parlez-vous ?

\- Myron, c'était son petit ami.

En disant cela, elle tourna la tête sur sa droite, et Amelia Bones remarqua un garçon aux cheveux bouclés, assis non loin des Nott.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Car il étudiait les moldus, expliqua la jeune fille, et eux, ils n'aimaient pas trop ça. En plus, c'était un Gryffondor.

\- Pratiquaient-ils la magie noire ? demanda Elphias Doge.

\- Ils s'en vantaient souvent, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, dit Babette en haussant les épaules.

Les membres du Magenmagot prirent quelques notes, puis le témoignage de Babette Dunstan prit fin. Myron Wagtail fut appelé à témoigner, ainsi que quelques autres élèves de Serpentard, mais ils n'en apprirent pas plus. La journée du lendemain allait être consacré aux plaidoyers des avocats, et ça, c'était la partie la plus difficile, car tout pouvait changer.

Amelia Bones remonta dans son bureau pour ranger sous clé tous les parchemins nécessaires au bon déroulement du procès, puis elle descendit retrouver Griselda Marchebank dans le hall, elles avaient décidé à l'instant d'aller discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Amelia hésitait entre thé blanc à la violette ou thé vert à la menthe, mais elle avait le temps du trajet pour y réfléchir. Bien sûr, elles ne parleraient pas de l'affaire, rien ne devait sortir des salles d'audience avant la fin du procès.

 _11 mai 1988_

La salle d'audience n°6 était étonnamment calme, chacun attendait le discours de Charlus Greengrass, l'avocat d'Herbert Montague. La veille, les témoins avaient insisté sur la culpabilité de Montague, ainsi que son esprit manipulateur face à la faiblesse de Josh Dorny, et aujourd'hui, tous les sorciers présents se demandaient comment Greengrass allait tourner son plaidoyer.

Charlus Greengrass se leva calmement et il se plaça au centre de la pièce, en faisant bien attention à voir tout le monde et à être vu de tous. Sa main droit lissa ses cheveux tandis que l'autre déroulait un parchemin. Il s'éclaircit la vois en toussotant.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, honorables sorciers du Magenmagot, commença-t-il.

Amelia Bones pinça les lèvres, elle détestait ce ton obséquieux et le sourire satisfait des membres courtisés.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous traitons dans ce tribunal, non pas une horrible affaire, mais deux. Bien sûr, le meurtre de l'adorable petite Scarlett Nott, mais aussi une terrible machination, une manipulation inqualifiable, la votre. Oui, vous avez été manipulé par cet homme, lança Charlus Greengrass en pointant Josh Dorny du doigt.

\- Faites quelque chose, réagissez, cria Dorny à son avocat qui mâchouillait sa plume.

\- Silence, Monsieur Greengrass, continuons, déclara Amelia Bones, même si elle avait, elle aussi, envie de réveiller l'avocat de Josh Dorny.

\- Merci, Madame la directrice, dit l'avocat en utilisant le même ton flagorneur qu'au début de sa tirade. Ainsi, je reprends, cet homme, Josh Dorny est un fieffé menteur, un roublard qui avait sa place comme personne dans la maison des Serpents. C'est un homme amoureux, jaloux et possessif. Il a voulu assassiner Scarlett Nott, et il a réussi. Pour cela, il a entraîné mon client avec lui, ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait jamais rien fait de répréhensible par le passé.

La directrice du département de la justice magique haussa un sourcil, et échangea un regard entendu avec Dempster. Ils avaient lu les dossiers scolaires des deux jeunes hommes, et celui de Montague était bien moins reluisant que celui de Dorny. Bien sûr, cela ne présageait pas la culpabilité de l'un ou de l'autre, mais Amelia Bones restait sceptique face aux déclarations de Charlus Greengrass.

\- Lier ce crime passionnel affreux aux événements sombres qui ont ébranlé notre communauté, il s'agit bien là de l'œuvre d'un vieil Auror comme on n'en fait plus, ajouta l'avocat avec un sourire compatissant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Alastor Maugrey, mais il ne lança aucun sort impardonnable sur l'avocat. Par contre, son faux œil inspectait l'homme de haut en bas. Désormais, Charlus Greengrass aurait la vigilance constante d'Alastor Maugrey sur le dos.

\- De plus, et cette information n'est pas des moindres, Josh Dorny a passé un accord avec la famille Nott. Il a accusé Herbert Montague du meurtre de leur fille, il veut lui en faire porter la seule responsabilité, et pour cela, il offre 5 000 gallions à la famille Nott !

Josh Dorny s'était levé du banc des accusés, et Evan Nott semblait outré.

\- Voilà encore une preuve de la fourberie de Dorny, termina Greengrass.

\- C'est faux ! C'est un tissu de mensonge ! s'exclama Dorny.

\- Silence ! lança Amelia Bones. Pouvez-vous prouver ce que vous avancer ?

\- Il n'a rien à dire, c'est entièrement faux ! Je n'ai même pas de quoi me payer un avocat utile, comment trouverais-je 5 000 gallions ? cria Dorny.

Peter Callen s'était levé également, et il semblait chercher quelque chose à dire. L'avocat était visiblement dépassé par les évènements.

\- Silence ! dit une seconde fois Amelia Bones.

Le brouhaha se faisait dans la salle d'audience, les membres du Magenmagot essayaient tous de poser des questions en même temps et les Nott étaient en grande discussion avec leur avocat, Pollux Black.

\- Sonorus, se lança la directrice du département de la justice magique, avant d'annoncer : la séance est levée, il nous faut éclaircir ce point avant de continuer le procès.

Le bruit s'intensifia et Amelia Bones dû avoir recours au service d'ordre du Ministère pour évacuer la salle d'audience.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas donner votre avis sur l'enquête ou sur le procès ! On approche de la fin de cette histoire !_


	10. Pensées pour Scarlett Nott

Dernier chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si cette histoire est terminée.

 **Chapitre 10. Pensées pour Scarlett Nott.**

 _12 mai 1988_

\- Bien, Dorny, nous revoilà face à face, déclara Alastor Maugrey en frappant des deux poings sur son bureau.

Josh Dorny était assis dans le bureau de l'Auror, dos à la porte, face au bureau surchargé de dossiers. La fenêtre magique du bureau affichait un temps gris et orageux, tel l'était l'humeur d'Alastor Maugrey. Il était assis face au suspect, tandis que Nick Williamson se tenait debout, adossé au mur. Depuis la catastrophique fin de l'audience de la veille, Amelia Bones avait demandé aux deux Aurors d'interroger encore une fois Josh Dorny pour tirer au clair cette affaire d'arrangement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu renvoyé ton avocat ? demanda Williamson.

\- Vous avez vu comment il ne m'a absolument pas défendu hier ? rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard.

Dorny semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de confiance en lui, à vrai dire, avec les mensonges de Charlus Greengrass, il se sentait plus en sécurité. Il savait que cela allait être découvert et que chacun pourrait découvrir la vraie nature d'Herbert Montague.

\- As-tu passé un accord avec la famille Nott pour faire condamner Montague a ta place ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Non, bien sûr, que non, s'énerva Dorny. C'est ridicule, comme je le disais hier, je n'ai même pas de quoi me payer un avocat, avec quel argent j'aurais passé cet accord ?

\- Tu aurais pu emprunter de l'argent…

\- Je n'ai pas 5 000 gallions ! Et, le plus important, je n'ai pas passé d'accord ! Donnez-moi du veritaserum, tout ce que vous voulez, j'ai avoué mon crime, mais c'était l'idée de Montague et je n'ai jamais passé d'accord !

Les deux Aurors bondirent pour rattraper Josh Dorny qui venait de s'effondre de sa chaise, à la fin de sa tirade. Il avait parlé d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration, et il avait apparemment peu mangé sur les derniers jours. Ils l'aidèrent à s'assoire à nouveau, puis Williamson sortit du bureau pour ramener un verre d'eau à Dorny. Ils posèrent de nouvelles questions, mais Dorny ne changea pas de version, et Alastor Maugrey mit fin à l'entretien.

\- Tu le crois ? demanda Nick Williamson en s'asseyant à la place que le suspect venait de quitter.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, Dorny n'est pas le cerveau de cette histoire.

Williamson ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, ils avaient tous les deux vu le comportement d'Herbert Montague, et ils n'avaient aucun doute sur sa culpabilité.

\- Allons vois Bones pour lui rendre compte de cet entretien, lança le plus âgé des deux Aurors.

Une fois le compte-rendu fait à la directrice du département de la justice magique, Williamson rentra retrouver son épouse et son fils, tandis que Maugrey resta dans son bureau et cogita longuement sur cette affaire. Il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Après tout, il avait fait son travail, et Amelia Bones avait décidé à l'instant de poursuivre le procès en rendant l'indice de l'accord caduc, Alastor Maugrey n'avait donc plus à se poser de question.

 _13 mai 1988_

Un coup sec retentit dans la salle d'audience n°6. Le Magenmagot, les témoins, la famille et les suspects étaient en place, Dempster Wiggleswade venait de ramener tous les documents nécessaires au déroulement du procès, et Amelia Bones annonça la reprise de l'audience.

\- Suite à un nouvel interrogatoire de Josh Dorny, il a été décidé de rendre l'indice évoqué la dernière fois caduc et inutilisable, déclara la directrice.

\- C'est inadmissible ! On empêche la justice de fonctionner !

\- Silence, claqua Amelia Bones, Monsieur Greengrass, j'ai été assez patiente, maintenant le procès va continuer.

Charlus Greengrass se rassit à contrecœur sur le banc, aux côtés de son client. Il n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait le procès, il allait devoir travailler sur une nouvelle approche. Et pour cela, il allait peut-être falloir entrer dans un domaine beaucoup moins légal…

\- Il a été transmis une liste de deux nouveaux témoins par Pollux Black, il s'agit de Charity Burbage, professeur à Poudlard, et de Nick Williamson, Auror, y a-t-il des objections ?

\- Nick Williamson a déjà été interrogé par les membres du Magenmagot, protesta Charlus Greengrass.

\- Nous avons de nouvelles questions à lui poser, déclara Pollux Black.

\- Bien, vous poserez les questions, commençons avec le premier témoin, dit alors Amelia Bones.

Une femme de taille moyenne, entre deux âges, et aux longs cheveux châtains passa la porte et vient se placer au centre de la salle d'audience. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement impressionnée par la présence de tous ces sorciers importants, et Amelia Bones éprouva immédiatement de la sympathie pour cette femme.

\- Bien, Charity Burbage, pouvez-vous dire quelle matière enseignez-vous à Poudlard ?

\- J'étudie l'étude des moldus depuis presque dix ans, répondit la sorcière.

\- Connaissez-vous Herbert Montague et Josh Dorny ? la questionna l'avocat.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais suivi mes cours, mais Montague m'a provoquée, voire insultée, à de nombreuses reprises, déclara le professeur.

\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ?

\- À cause de la matière que j'enseigne, il ne la trouvait pas noble et les sorciers ne devraient pas chercher à comprendre les moldus, selon lui, raconta-t-elle.

\- Diriez-vous qu'il était raciste ? insista Pollux Black.

\- Je crois que je peux répondre oui sans me tromper.

\- Et Josh Dorny ? ajouta l'avocat.

\- Il ne m'a jamais insulté, confia le professeur Burbage, il est très poli et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était ami avec Montague.

\- Merci, ce sera tout.

La professeur d'étude des moldus quitta la pièce, et Nick Williamson se leva et vient se placer à son tour, debout, au centre de la salle d'audience. Josh Dorny semblait soulagé que Charity Burbage est rétabli la balance, et apparemment, l'avocat des Nott allait s'acharner sur Montague, ce qui lui laissait une chance de s'en sortir.

\- Pouvez-nous dire ici ce que vous m'avez dit hier ? demanda Pollux Black, en insistant sur sa complicité avec l'enquêteur.

\- Très bien, alors pour résumer, lors de l'enquête, nous avons interrogé plusieurs fois les deux suspects, et le 10 avril, après l'interrogatoire de Josh Dorny, j'ai regardé dans le couloir alors qu'il quittait la pièce et j'ai vu Herbert Montague attraper le bras de Dorny et l'emmener vigoureusement avec lui en parlant à voix basse.

\- Que lui disait-il, à votre avis ?

\- Williamson ne doit pas répondre, s'écria Charlus Greengrass, tout ceci n'est que pur extrapolation !

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, dit froidement l'intéressé.

\- Monsieur Greengrass remettrait-il en cause la parole d'un Auror ? s'esclaffa Pollux Black.

\- Diffamation ! cria Greengrass.

Amelia Bones bouillonnait de rage, cette salle d'audience allait finir par ressembler aux halles de son village natal où les pêcheurs crient du matin au soir. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui fit se rendre compte de l'exaspération des membres du Magenmagot. Elle leva son marteau et un nouveau coup sec se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le silence mit quelques secondes à se faire.

\- Ne sera pris en compte que ce qui a été vu par Nick Williamson dans le couloir, son interprétation de la scène restera personnelle.

Les deux avocats semblèrent satisfaits de la décision prise par Amelia Bones, et Williamson retrouva sa place aux côtés de son coéquipier.

\- La séance est levée, elle reprendra demain avec le plaidoyer de Pollux Black.

 _14 mai 1988_

Pollux Black avait peu dormi, il avait réfléchi toute la nuit au déroulement de cette journée. Il s'agissait du moment décisif où il allait convaincre les jurys ou tomber aux oubliettes. Au fur à mesure des journées, il s'était passionné pour l'affaire, et il avait été révolté par les commentaires de Charlus Greengrass, mais il n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il savait. Pollux Black estimait que n'était pas son rôle, et il défendrait uniquement la famille Nott et ses intérêts.

Ce matin-là, il prit un long bain chaud pour se détendre et il enfila sa plus belle robe. Il l'avait achetée dans un magasin de haute couture russe, et son bleu foncé était apaisant pour qui le regardait. Ses cheveux noirs furent disciplinés par un sort très simple qu'il tenait de sa mère, après son thé avalé, il fut près à partir pour le Ministère de la magie.

Sabine et Evan Nott l'attendaient dans le hall, et ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux alors qu'ils contournaient la fontaine pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs qui les emmèneraient aux salles d'audience du sous-sol. Le deuil, ces sentiments ambigus et insupportables, avait transformé le couple Nott. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, ils étaient vivants alors qu'elle était morte, pouvaient-ils vivre avec cela ? Leur jeune fils semblait comprendre, et il se renfermait tant lui-même. Chaque jour, il devenait plus sombre.

Les parents essayèrent ne plus y penser alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la salle d'audience n°6. Le moment était venu pour Pollux Black de parler en leur nom, et ils devaient se concentrer sur l'issue de cette journée. Ce serait la dernière avant que le verdict soit rendu.

Les deux suspects étaient déjà installés sur le banc des accusés, Charlus Greengrass discutait avec les parents d'Herbert Montague quelques mètres plus loin. Les membres du Magenmagot s'installaient petit à petit, et ils discutaient entre eux. Pollux Black entendit même un rire, et il se promit de faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Son discours ne devait pas laisser indemne. Il allait les bouleverser, les retourner, transformer leur vision de cette affaire et faire honneur à la famille Nott.

Amelia Bones entra la salle, suivie de son assistant dont le nom échappait à Pollux Black, et il se dit que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. En effet, quelques instants après un bruit du marteau retentit et le silence se fit. La directrice du département de la justice magique annonça le plaidoyer de l'avocat de la famille Nott. Pollux Black se leva comme dans un rêve et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Il inspira un grand coup, regarda chacun des membres du Magenmagot, puis fixa ses yeux sur le couple Nott. Il était prêt.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, si je suis ici aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour vous parler de Josh Dorny ou d'Herbert Montague. Nous avons beaucoup parlé d'eux ces derniers jours, mais, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous parler de Scarlett Nott. Je parle au nom de Sabine et Evan, ses parents, de Théodore, son petit frère, de Babette, sa meilleure amie, de Myron, son petit ami, mais aussi, au nom de toutes les jeunes filles de son âge.

Pollux Black fit une pause, et prit le temps d'englober tout son auditoire d'un regard.

\- Scarlett était une fille de bonne compagnie, et appréciée dans sa maison et dans les autres, reprit-il. La preuve, son petit ami était un élève de Gryffondor. C'était une sorcière courageuse, et douée pour les enchantements, le professeur Flitwick peut en témoigner, dit-il en lançant un sourire au petit sorcier qui était assis non loin des parents de Scarlett.

Le silence était complet dans la salle, tous ceux qui avaient connu la jeune fille était submergé par l'émotion. Même les deux suspects, Dorny et Montague ne bougeaient plus et restaient silencieux.

\- La musique était une passion que partageait Myron et Scarlett, continua Pollux, et je me permets d'espérer que ce jeune homme, blessé par la vie, pourra continuer de développer son don pour le chant. Scarlett était également une grande sœur attentive et proche de son frère. Voici donc une jeune fille, presque majeure, à l'aube de quitter Poudlard, qui aimait les enchantements, la musique, ses amis et sa famille. Voici donc une jeune fille innocente, qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Les sanglots de Sabine Nott tranchèrent avec le silence pesant de la salle, et Pollux Black s'arrêta un instant pour permettre à la sorcière de se reprendre.

\- Cette jeune fille donc je viens de vous parler, vous savez tous de quelle horrible et cruelle façon elle a perdu la vie. Où est la justice quand une Scarlett Nott peut perdre la vie de façon si tragique, alors qu'elle avait encore tout à apprendre de la vie ? Où est la justice quand une famille simple et aimante peut perdre un enfant si brutalement ? Où est la justice quand on s'étripe pour savoir si l'un ou l'autre des deux jeunes sorciers ici présent est plus coupable que l'autre ? Où est la justice quand un crime si abominable manque d'être impuni par un simple vice de procédure ? termina-t-il.

Pollux Black posa un regard froid sur un Charlus Greengrass, le mépris qu'il avait pour cet homme avait été grandissant tout au long du procès, et lui semblait important de rappeler que ce sorcier riche et respecté n'était qu'un monstre qui en défendait un autre. L'avocat se tourna vers le Magenmagot.

\- Je vous le demande comme une faveur, je vous le demande pour prouver à la communauté sorcière que la justice existe toujours, je vous le demande : condamnez ces criminels aux peines qu'ils méritent ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt les deux suspects.

Une nouvelle pause fut faite dans le discours, puis, il termina son plaidoyer.

\- Rentrez chez vous, embrassez vos femmes, vos maris et vos enfants, couchez vous dans vos lits chauds et confortables, et pensez à Scarlett Nott. Pensez à la jeune fille qui traversait la vie en éclat de rire et qui est morte pour l'apologie de la haine.

Pollux Black retourna s'assoire aux côtés de la famille Nott, et posa son épaule sur la mère de la jeune victime. Il y eut quelques minutes avant qu'Amelia Bones reprît la parole. La directrice du département de la justice magique fit tomber son marteau et leva la séance.

\- La séance est levée. Les membres du Magenmagot peuvent se retirer, la sentence sera rendue le lendemain.

 _15 mai 1988_

Il faisait encore frais, mais le soleil commençait à réchauffer Londres. La journée serait probablement la première vraie journée chaude de ce printemps 1988. Amelia Bones décida de se rendre à pied au Ministère de la magie, elle appréhendait la fin de ce procès, elle avait peur de voir un nouveau bouleversement renverser tout le travail accompli. Elle avait hâte de classer cette sombre affaire et que justice soit faite pour Scarlett Nott. Le discours de Pollux Black l'avait touché, c'était indéniable, elle comprenait pourquoi il était si bien réputé. Elle arriva presque une heure en avance au Ministère, le temps qu'il lui fallait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant le début de l'audience.

Ce matin-là, Charlus Greengrass se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Après leur avoir proposé un nouveau coup de bluff, la famille Montague lui avait demandé de ne plus intervenir lors du procès. Selon eux, il était temps d'admettre leur défaite. Seulement, l'avocat n'était pas du même avis et cela le contrariait. Enfin, ne dit-on pas que « le client est roi » ? Sa robe en velours gris se déchira sur le bas alors qu'il l'enfilait, et cela acheva de l'énerver. Il se changea avant de transplaner au Ministère de la magie avec le pressentiment de vivre une mauvaise journée.

Les deux Aurors arrivèrent en même temps à la salle d'audience, et un regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Ils étaient mitigés et espéraient réellement que l'issue du procès condamnerait les deux meurtriers. Ils s'assirent côte à côté, comme à leur habitude.

La salle d'audience n°6 se remplit rapidement et silencieusement, pour cette dernière matinée de procès. Dempster Wiggleswade annonça l'entrée des membres du Magenmagot, et une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Amelia Bones déclara la séance ouverte.

\- Le Magenmagot a-t-il pu rendre un verdict ? demanda-t-elle.

Albus Dumbledore, le président sorcier du Magenmagot, se leva et lissa de la main sa robe de couleur prune. Il tenait un petit parchemin qu'il déplia lentement, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de déclarer :

\- Pour le meurtre de Scarlett Nott, l'utilisation de la magie noire et la manipulation, Herbert Montague est condamné à trente années de réclusion à Azkaban.

\- Non, s'écria Montague en entendant son jugement.

Il se leva, mais il ne put avancer, étant entravé par des chaînes. Malgré tout, le jeune sorcier se débattit comme un forcené, et il avait perdu toute sa superbe. De son côté, Josh Dorny se rongeait les ongles, attendant sa sentence.

\- Pour les mêmes chefs d'accusation, exception faite de celui de manipulation, Josh Dorny est condamné à dix années de réclusion à Azkaban.

Dorny fut tout d'abord frustré, mais aussi soulagé. Dix ans, il pouvait y survivre. Dix ans, il pouvait sortir de prison et vivre. Il eut une longue inspiration et s'accrocha à son banc pour ne pas tomber. Soudain, il se rendit compte que Dumbledore n'avait pas terminé de parler.

\- Il conviendra que les deux criminels payent des dommages et intérêts à la famille de la victime

\- La sentence est rendue, déclara Amelia Bones en donnant un dernier coup de marteau.

Un brouhaha monta dans la pièce, et les gens partirent peu à peu, restant à discuter ou à débattre du procès. La famille Nott s'esquiva rapidement pour éviter les journalistes de la Gazette, tandis que Nick Williamson et Alastor Maugrey traînaient derrière silencieusement. Ils remontèrent dans leurs bureaux, devant finir le rapport sur l'enquête et classer le dossier.

Chacun allait reprendre le cours de sa vie, c'est le lot de ceux qui restent.


End file.
